Before the Worst
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A girl from 1941 falls through the Rift and lands in 2006. Lily can't go home but she and Jack realize there must be a reason why she came there, but what is it? Set before Torchwood S1, I wanted to do something with Suzie and here was the chance. J/OC
1. Time Traveling

Title: Before the Worst

**Title: Before the Worst**

**Author: doctor's gal1792 on FanFiction, Beccs! on TIL, mrsjharkness1792 on Torchwood forum**

**Rating: M for swearing, and possible smut**

**Warnings: Um…none really….just the swearing and smut…oh and this isn't a Janto fic….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or any other associated programmes. All belong to the BBC, RTD, and all other affiliates. I own nothing; I am just a simple fangirl who makes her life by writing stupid FanFic. I am not making any money off of the writing of this story.**

**Summary: The idea came to me upon watching some scenes from Out of Time. A Girl from 1941 falls through the rift and lands in 2005. This is before Torchwood Series One…I wanted to do something with Suzie for awhile now and this presented it's self…so Suzie is in it…I also had the main idea of throwing in Suzie after watching They Keep Killing Suzie, the other day. So anyways, a girl falls through the rift and lands in Torchwood's lap. They can't send her home, but both the girl and Jack come to the conclusion that there was a reason why she landed in their laps, what is it? **

**Parings: Jack/OC, hints of Owen/Suzie and possible Tosh pining for Owen…dunno about that last one yet….**

**Authors Note: Yes I know my summary is crap…my mind is all over the place right now. We found out last night two women from our church died in a fire and thus I can't think straight. I'm exhausted….**

**I also know I have like 20 other stories in the making right now…no I am not giving up on The Lost Daughter, it might be a bit as of right now before I update, but I promise to give you more of the Aidan story and let you know if she lives or not as soon as possible. In the mean time go to my YouTube account. My Screen name is lovertojackharkness, I have been making some videos when I haven't been writing…I think a couple are quite good ******** So if you want, check them out and leave me some love over there! Please review the story with positive notes…I need positive-ness right now….**

**XX**

Chapter 1

"How long will you be gone?" Lily Ainsworth asked Jonathan Bowen.

"Three months, four at the most," he replied.

Lily looked down at her hands, "Stupid bloody wars, their never good for anything," she said sadly.

"Lily what are you talking about? We need this war," Jonathan replied, confusion laced in his voice.

"All war ever does is bring death, destruction, and pain," she snapped.

"Don't be stupid Lily," Jonathan answered, his expressions portraying that of surprise for Lily's outburst.

She looked at him, "Is that what I am to you? Just stupid?"

The woman stood up from the blanket they had been sitting on under the stars. She noticed him look at her figure and she scowled. Lily snatched the quilt and wrapped it around her body. They had been swimming for a bit, but both knew they had to talk. Jon was leaving in the morning for some training then he would be going to some base.

Before walking off Lily pulled her swimming cap off, letting her long red hair down.

"Good luck," she said, trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall and stormed off.

"Lily! Come back!" he cried.

"Fat chance," the welsh accent cried back.

Jon was about to run after her when a blinding white light appeared on the beach, and when it died away…Lily was gone.

XX

"That was weird," Toshiko Sato said out loud on November 15, 2005.

"What was it Tosh?" Owen asked, though glancing briefly at Suzie Costello.

"Well it seemed to be a weird spike in Rift Activity. It was there and then gone….we really should come up with a better program for this thing," she commented.

"Alright Tosh, in the meantime…who wants to go with me and see what it was?" Jack Harkness asked.

"I'll go," the Asian woman said.

"Okay, behave kids. We'll be back soon," Jack called.

He glanced at Ianto briefly, who seemed to have something on his mind. But Jack didn't stop to ask. He and Tosh ran outside to the SUV and began heading towards the beach.

XX

When Lily opened her eyes it was broad daylight and freezing out. She pulled the blanket around her tighter and looked behind her, "Jon?" she called out.

But he was no where to be found, "I must be dreaming," she whispered.

The girl walked along the cold beach pinching herself; thinking and praying she'd wake up. But alas she was still on this cold beach and not walking away from Jon.

As she walked a bit more tears fell.

"Are you alright?" a man suddenly asked.

He was dressed in normal clothes, but the woman was dressed in trousers and a blouse that was cut just a fraction too low.

"I…I don't think so, either I'm dreaming and my body is refusing to wake up or I'm going mad," Lily said finally.

"What happened to you?" the man asked.

"Well I don't know…but it was not day. It had to of been…eleven, eleven-thirty at the latest. My boyfriend and I were talking about the impending war…he is shipping out tomorrow for some more training or something like that."

The man and woman looked at each other.

"More importantly, could you tell us what the date was?" Tosh asked.

"July the third, 1941," she answered.

"Alright, you need to come with us," Jack said.

"Why? Who are you?"

"Were Torchwood," he answered with a grin…

XX


	2. Torchwood Institute

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Lily looked at all the screens and tech in the backseat of the SUV.

"But I don't get it…what is Torchwood?" she asked again.

Jack met her gaze in the mirror, "We are outside the government and beyond the police. It's up to us to protect Cardiff from the aliens," he answered.

"Oh please…some of that alien stuff? I can not believe I've gone and gotten into a car with a couple of nutters," Lily muttered.

Jack smiled and glanced at Tosh who looked at Lily, "What are your parents names?" she asked.

"Michael and Abigail Ainsworth," Lily answered.

Tosh clicked away at the keys on her laptop in the front seat and sighed slightly, "Michael Ainsworth, born December the 12th 1888, died May the ninth 1982. Abigail, his wife, born March the fifth, 1891, died July 15th, 1975. They were survived by one daughter and a son. Their youngest Lily Abigail Ainsworth who was born January the 22nd 1922, went missing July the 3rd 1941. She was never seen again and was officially listed as dead five weeks after the date of going missing. There was an investigation but no one brought to charge or blamed. Her father refused when they tried to pin his daughters disappearance on boyfriend Jonathan Bowen, who fought in the war and came out as a highly decorated hero," Tosh finished reading and looked at Lily.

"Stop it, that is not funny. My parents are not dead! I just saw them today, my mother bought the swimsuit I'm wearing. She just bought it today!" Lily cried.

Jack eyed Tosh who was about to say something but stayed quiet.

A moment later they pulled into a parking lot. Jack met Lily at the door and helped her out of the car. She looked as if she had been crying again, but Jack said nothing.

"Come on Miss Ainsworth," he said.

Lily followed Jack as they stood by a door, waiting for it to open. It did a moment later and the three walked in.

"It's quite dark isn't it?" Lily asked, confused with her new surroundings.

They did a bit of walking and then some lights came on, "Almost upstairs to the flight," Jack commented.

A second later they walked up a short flight of stairs and into a large room. Lily saw a man with brown hair who was typing at his desk and a woman with long black curly hair who was looking at some sort of metal glove. Just then another young man came over, he was dressed in a smart looking suit and holding a tray of cups. He offered Lily a smile who nodded.

"Everyone this is Lily Abigail Ainsworth. She has fallen through the rift from 1941, so show her some respect," Jack called out.

"Suzie Costello, nice to meet you," the woman with black hair said upon walking over and holding out her hand for Lily's.

The girl just smiled and nodded, "Sorry…I would shake your hand, but all I have on under this blanket is my swimsuit. So I prefer to stay covered, thanks," she said.

"Only a swimsuit? God you must have been freezing!" Suzie cried before eying Jack briefly who shrugged.

"Come on over here and sit down," the woman ordered.

Lily nodded and a moment later she was sitting down at Suzie's desk. She looked around and then stopped on Jack, "What is this place? What is all this stuff, and what is the Rift?"

"This is the Torchwood Hub, our base of operations. All the stuff? It's almost impossible to name it all at once, so to simply put it, it's our... toys of sorts," he answered.

"So what about the rift?"

"Cardiff was built on top of a rift in time and space. You were on the beach which at that time there was the slightest of cracks and you fell through and wound up here in 2005," Owen explained, never looking up from his desk.

"But…that's impossible! Are you honestly trying to tell me that I just traveled in time?" Lily asked, tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

"Yes you did, I'm sorry," he replied.

"So…my parents?" she looked a Tosh who nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry Lily."

"That means I'm…not twenty, but in all actuality…I'm in my eighty's," she said, letting the tears fall gently.

"And you don't look a day over nineteen," Jack flirted in response.

Lily blushed without meaning to and just looked down at her hands, "So how do I get back home?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Well you don't…you can't. Even if we could send you home we couldn't because of the pure fact you were pronounced dead. If you went back to the forties and waltzed into your house like you were never gone, people would think they were seeing a ghost, and it could ultimately cause a lot of problems," Owen answered.

Lily bit back a sob, "So what do I do? Where am I going to live?" she asked.

"We have houses where we have one other couple staying. We can put you up in a room in the house and get you situated with fashions, food, how to use the stove, and all that other technology that's involved with the 21st century. Cell phones, credit cards, and all that other... fun stuff," Tosh answered.

Lily sighed and Jack could see she was tired but also ready to start crying again. "Alright Lil, let's get you over to the houses. Suzie you go to a store and buy her some clothes then bring them over to the house," Jack ordered.

"Alright," Suzie grabbed her coat and bag and then stepped onto a platform and a moment later she disappeared in the ceiling.

"How did she do that?" Lily asked, sheer puzzlement in her eyes.

"Call it the magical lift," Jack said simply.

"Okay then…" she replied.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

The girl stood up and followed Jack towards a large round door. They walked up some halls and then another door opened, where they gently walked into a dimly lit room, which had a desk in the middle of the room, brochures scattered all over the surface and a television by the wall. There was another room that had a beaded curtain hanging up, but Lily couldn't see what was beyond it.

"This is Ianto's office, as a cover for the Hub we have it disguised as a tourist shop," Jack explained.

"Who would want to visit Cardiff?" Lily asked miserably.

Jack smirked, "Yes…who would want to visit Cardiff?"

They walked into the sun and Jack noticed lily shiver again. He pulled his coat off and took her blanket, "Here put this on, you'll be warmer," he said as he glanced, noticing her blue swimsuit. It tied on at the neck and had white polka dots on the suit. The color commented her complexion and hair, Jack thought.

"Thank you," she muttered as she took the heavy coat and put it on. Jack helped her get it buttoned and tied. They then walked up a flight of stairs and Lily looked around.

"This is Tiger Bay isn't it?"

Jack nodded, "Yes it is."

"So much has changed," she said sadly.

"I've watched it all…unfortunately," he muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, so that is the Millennium Center, the Water Tower. The house you'll be staying at is right down that street over there. So we can walk," he explained quickly.

Lily nodded and followed Jack down the once familiar streets, but she no longer knew any of them. After a few minutes of silence, Jack walked up the path to a house. He pulled out a key ring and turned the lock. The door opened with ease and Jack stepped to the side to let Lily past.

She looked around the hall and tried to smile, "This is nice," she commented.

"We try our best, come on," Jack said as he headed for some stairs and walked up them.

A moment later he opened a door to a bedroom. It was pretty standard. A bed was in the middle of the room, a nightstand on each side of the bed, one had a reading lamp and the other, what Lily would soon discover to be called an alarm clock. In the corner was a wardrobe and a desk in front of the window. A door was opened and revealed a private bathroom.

"I hope this is alright. Suzie should be over with some clothes and then she can take you back out and get a full wardrobe," Jack said as Lily looked around the room.

"But I haven't any money…how am I to pay for a new wardrobe?" she inquired.

"Leave it to us," Jack answered.

"You're being too kind," she muttered as she sat down.

"Well I know what it feels like to be trapped in a strange place…and want more than anything to get back home. I know better than anyone, trust me," he replied as he sat down beside her.

"Thank you Captain," she said softly.

"It was no problem," Jack said with a smile.

He then glanced at his watch, "Alright Suzie should be by soon, but I've got to go now. You look like you could do with a bit of rest. So how about you do that," he suggested.

Lily nodded and stood up as she began to untie the belt on the coat. She un-buttoned it and pulled it off where the Captain then took it from her.

"Thank you…again," she said.

Jack stood up and put the coat on, "I'll check on you later, alright?"

She nodded and Lily watched as the Captain left the room, gently closing the door behind him. Once she heard the front door close downstairs she took her quilt that he had left on the bed and wrapped it around herself, where she then curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep…

**XX**

**A/N- So there is that chapter, I hope to have three done soon. I am going to a viewing tomorrow at the funeral home and Friday morning is the funeral. This is all going to be emotionally draining…so we'll see what I can manage….leave me the love…all my love! Beccs! **


	3. Shopping

Chapter 3

"Lily? Are you in there?"

Lily sat up and looked around; it was slightly darker in the room. She stood up and turned on the light and opened the door. On the other side was Suzie laden with bags, "Here's hoping all this stuff fits," she said, clearly exasperated.

Lily took a bag and went in, she set it onto the bed and looked at Suzie as she laid the other bags on the bed, "Were you asleep?" she asked.

Lily nodded; she then glanced in one of the bags and sat down.

"I had to guess your size, but I think I did alright. I had a scan of you from the Hub's security cameras. I bought you a couple of dresses I thought you might think are cute, and they definitely have that forty's flair thrown in. For now I held off on shoes, we can take you to a shop downtown where they can measure your feet and then we can buy you a couple of pairs of shoes," Suzie paused, smiling slightly as she looked at the other bags, "Oh, I also went by the drug store and bought you a hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, soap and shampoo," she finished as she handed Lily the bag from the drug store.

Lily took it and emptied the bag onto the bed, "Thank you so much," she said.

"Well it'll make Jack happy, he can get pretty anal when our…'guests' the human ones that is, aren't taken care of. Well…I should say our human guests that just fall through the rift," Suzie replied with a slight sight.

The younger woman smiled slightly and then pulled out a dress, it was black with little red flowers on it, Lily smiled. "It is lovely," she commented.

"Do you think it will fit?" Suzie asked.

"I will go and try right now; this bathing suit is getting a bit annoying," Lily answered.

She then walked past Suzie and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out a moment later wearing the dress.

"It's quite lovely, complements your bone structure," Suzie said kindly.

"Thanks…I think," Lily said, a bit awkwardly.

Suzie laughed as she began to empty the rest of the bags.

"You and…Torchwood, you have been very nice to me…why?"

"We just felt the need to I suppose."

"I wish I could repay you," Lily muttered; a slight tone of complete misery in her voice.

"Don't worry about it," Suzie responded.

Lily sighed and helped Suzie to finish emptying all the bags. Once they were done Suzie smiled slightly, "Alright, would you like to go out and get some more clothing and shoes?" she inquired, smiling still.

Lily nodded, she picked up the sweater that Suzie had bought, put it on, and the two left the house.

XX

"Coffee sir?"

Jack looked up from his case file he was writing about Lily and nodded, "Thank you," he said with a some what cheeky grin as he took a mug off of Ianto's perfectly polished silver tray.

"So that was pretty strange, someone just falling through the Rift like that. Has it ever happened before?" Ianto asked.

Ianto was still new and so Jack smiled slightly, "Well the aliens, in the past only one or two other humans. But not in this decade, though of course ever since that 'earthquake' last year, things have with the Rift have been a bit more unstable," Jack finished talking and attempted to not grimace as memories of what had been over a hundred years for him, was just last year for the Doctor.

He sighed and then saw Ianto was still there, "Anything else?"

Ianto looked like he might say something but then decided against it, "That's all sir, if you need anything…just call."

The man nodded at his superior and left the office.

Jack continued to look over the file he had been writing but let out a sigh upon realizing that he could not focus. He stood up, grabbed his coat and left the Hub without saying a word.

Tosh watched as the Cog door closed and then looked to Owen who merely shrugged.

XX

"This is a nice pair of shoes," Lily commented as she showed Suzie some classic red pumps.

Before Suzie could respond her phone began to ring, she held up a finger and answered the device, "Hello my Captain, what's up?"

"Is Lily with you?" came the distinct American voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Yeah, were just getting some shoes; then were going to the Top Shop…" she paused, "Why? Is something the matter?" she asked, concern spreading through out her face.

"Oh yeah, everything is alright. I just wanted to check in. Look I've left the Hub, have Lily meet me at the Park once you girls are done shopping. I want to question her a bit and I thought I could introduce her to the tech of the 21st century. Also it will give you a chance to get off your feet," he answered, quickly so as to relieve Suzie of her worries.

"Okay, we are almost done here with the shoes. So give us about an hour and then I'll drop her off at the park, alright?"

Both agreed and a second later they hung up. Suzie explained the plan to Lily who nodded in understanding. They finished shopping for shoes went for the clothes and then left for the park…

XX

**A/N- Please forgive any mistakes, I did send this to my beta, haven't gotten it back yet and I've grown impatient…so all mistakes are mine…sorry! Review please and I will love you for all eternity!!**


	4. The Truths of the 21st Century

Chapter 4

The Truth's of the 21st Century

"Thank you Suzie! See you soon," Lily closed the door and the car disappeared into the night. She turned towards the entrance of the park and sighed, it was one place in this city that hadn't changed.

This park had looked this way when she was a wee one in the twenties, as a teenager in the thirties, coming home after school or taking a shortcut to the cinema to see the latest Jean Harlow and Clark Gable picture, and now; over eighty years later it still had the same basic appearance. She took a step inside and something comforting washed over her, maybe it was due to how familiar the park seemed, she wasn't sure.

"Jack?" she called out.

"Over here Lily," Jack replied as he then walked out of the shadows, she smiled.

"So what was it you wanted me for?" Lily asked.

"I figured we can give Suzie a break and I'll take over with the teaching thing," Jack paused and pulled out a slim black phone out of his pocket, which he handed to Lily.

She looked at it, confusion replacing her smile, "What is it?"

"It's a phone," Jack answered.

"That is not a phone!" Lily exclaimed.

Jack laughed, "The power of technology," he said, grinning.

"How does it work? There is no cord or anything!" Lily asked.

Jack took the phone and opened it, showing her the lit up screen. "You dial the number, the phone sends out a signal which connects to a local cell phone tower. Once connected, you will be able to get a hold of who ever it is your trying to reach," Jack explained.

Lily looked at him as if he was insane; then again the entire day had been a bit insane, "No operator then?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, then went out a while ago," then he handed the phone back to her. "Just press the button that says send; the screen will show a number and then you just press it again and it'll call," he instructed.

Lily looked at the buttons, found the right one and did as Jack had said. The phone then began to ring and a ringing came from Jack's pocket. She looked at him and Jack answered his phone, "Hello?"

Lily's eyes went wide as she heard Jack's voice through the earpiece, "That is brilliant!" she cried.

"The last sixty-seven years or so have brought some horrible stuff, World War Two and countless other tragic events…but then it also brought some things so simple like a cell phone," he replied.

Lily's smile dropped as she thought about the war, "Who wins?"

"Well if we hadn't won, we'd all be German," Jack answered simply.

"Only Britain is great right?" she asked, half smiling.

"Sounds like something a friend of mine would say," Jack commented.

"So what else do I need to learn about?" she asked.

Jack pulled out a credit card.

"Oh Suzie showed me that one already, the people at the shop thought I was mad."

He put the card away and shrugged, "That was all really," he said, somewhat laughing.

"Do you think we could get some food? Or take me back to the house so I can make something?" Lily suddenly asked as they began to walk.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting some take out or something, care to try Chinese food?" Jack replied.

"It sounds interesting…sure I suppose. I need to get used to this life," Lily began to head towards the exit of the park with Jack, "Is Chinese food a regular thing now?"

Jack shrugged, "Chinese restaurant's are becoming like pizza parlors in New York City, one on every corner," he answered.

"Those were still trying to take off…in the forties," Lily commented.

"Now their incredibly popular, one of these days we'll have to have some. The team tends to get pizza a lot, we always get the same flavor though, which is Meat Lovers, and that just has a lot of different flavors. Then there is really simple stuff like Cheese, and then anchovies," Jack explained.

Lily's face twisted into one of disgust, "Eww! I absolutely hate those things! They are smelly and disgusting!" she exclaimed.

Jack laughed, "Some people have weird taste buds and just like them. I personally don't care for them either."

Lily shrugged and the two continued to walk.

After then spending twenty-five minutes, telling Lily what the different foods were and telling her how they tasted, they ordered their food and fifteen minutes later they were leaving the Chinese restaurant and headed back to the house.

"Tell me about your family," Jack said.

"Well there is my mum, dad, older sister Rose, and my little brother Matthew. I suppose he's an old man now," Lily sighed slightly, "Any chance you would be able to find out?"

"It's possible, if you really wanna know. It isn't always a good thing though. It could wind up causing even more pain," Jack explained as the house came into view.

"Oh…I had a best friend; she was a year younger than me. Alyssa, she was English and could be a right old misery at times," Lily began, she looked to Jack who smiled at her, "But I loved her dearly, she was the only one who ever truly understood me," she continued.

"Lily I'm really very sorry about all of this, it shouldn't of ever happened to you, and if we could control the Rift, I would…but we can't," Jack said as they stopped outside the house.

"That's very kind of you Jack…thank you."

Jack unlocked the door of the house, opened it and stepped to the side to let Lily go first. She walked in and began to go for the kitchen, when she saw the married couple in the living room. She waved briefly and continued walking. They noticed Jack struggle with the bag of food as he followed the new girl.

"See! At least he doesn' make er' carry 'eavy bags!" Lily heard the woman cry in a cockney accent.

She raised an eyebrow at Jack as he came in and set the bag down on the table, "did we upset them or something by coming in here?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, they were fighting before we came in, they always do and they always make up," Jack answered as he pulled out two cartons of rice.

"Seems a bit silly to fight over the fact that you were carrying the bag. It's just being polite," Lily replied.

"Lily, things have changed a lot since the forties, and most men could care less about social niceties," he explained as he grabbed some cutlery.

Lily sat down and took the fork Jack offered, "That's just appalling," she replied as she then took a bite.

Her eyes went wide and she swallowed, "Jack! That is amazing!" she cried.

"I told you it would be," he answered, sitting down and taking a bite of his own food. Just then the woman from the living room came in, carrying a plate and cup while grumbling about her useless piece of crap husband. She then saw Lily and Jack, "Hi Jack, who is this? That woman came in earlier with bags and said they were for a new girl who was staying here," she said.

"I'm Lily Ainsworth," Lily said, offering her hand for the other woman's.

"I'm Mary," she said.

They shook hands and then Mary left the kitchen, "So may I ask what their story is?" Lily asked Jack.

He shrugged, "Suzie had the idea of renting this place out, so their just renters," he answered.

"That's interesting," she commented.

They finished eating and Lily thanks Jack for everything that had happened in that day, and the Captain left.

Upon going up to her room, Lily heard Mary and her husband arguing. But she ignored it and went into her room. Suzie had left a light on by the desk and it looked like their purchases had been put away already. Suzie really did seem nice. She smiled and pulled her sweater off, which she placed on the desk. Lily took her shoes off and went to the wardrobe to put them away, and indeed her new dresses were hung up. Lily pulled a nightdress out of the small set of drawers and tossed it on the bed. She changed, put her clothes away and brushed her hair.

Lilly crawled under the covers, her quilt from home on top, the only thing she had with her from home, it still smelled like home, and that simple scent was the only thing that helped her sleep…

**XX**

**A/N- So we've learned what a cell phone is, that Lily likes Jean Harlow and Clark Gable, and we've tried Chinese food for the first time! Haha…next chapter I quite like, though it has some sadness thrown in….please send out only the good reviews, and if you must criticize, do it in a polite manner and a constructive manner! Spread the love, and hopefully I'll get chapter 5 typed up tonight, it's already finished…I just gotta write it on the computer! *bangs head on desk* All my love, Beccs! ^_^**


	5. Matthew's Fate

Chapter 5

Matthew's Fate

_Lily slipped on the new bathing suit, If her mother knew that after the dance she would be defying her parents rules and going swimming with Jonathan, she would be in loads of trouble. The thought of bombs going off didn't occur to them when they made plans to sneak off after the dance._

_It was now only a slight nudge in the back of her mind, it had already been a year since the first bombing in Wales, and the war had to be ending soon right? She hoped so, but she wasn't so sure, Jonathan was leaving for some more training the next day and Lily wanted to spend as much time with him as possible._

_She then slipped on her black party dress and made sure no sign of the bathing suit was showing. Once seeing it was fine, she tied her hair with a bow, put her shoes on, and left the room._

"_Oh Lily, __you__ look beautiful!" her sister cried._

_Lily blushed as red as her hair, it was just like Rose to compliment her like that, "Thanks Rose," she said._

_They walked into the kitchen and Lily's three year old brother Matthew dropped his fork, "Lily you look pretty," he said, struggling with the R in pretty._

_Lily smiled, "Thank you Matthew." She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. "Now finish eating before mummy gets cross, alright?"_

_The toddler nodded and picked the fork back up._

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lily smiled and went to answer it, "Hi Jon," she said._

_He handed her a bouquet of flowers which she smelled, "Thank you, their beautiful." She said._

_Jon kissed her on the cheek, "You look lovely." He said._

_Lily smiled and the two walked into the kitchen, she set the flowers down, "Alright mum, were leaving for the dance." she kissed her brother again and then her mom._

"_Love you."_

_As she and Jon went to leave, her father walked in the door, "Bye daddy, love you." She kissed him on the cheek and left with Jon. Despite the nagging that it wasn't safe to be out with bombing going on, despite the thoughts of Jon going into this war and not returning home, for that one night Lily was happy-totally happy._

_XX_

When Lily woke up the next morning, she was hoping it would have all been a dream, a frighteningly real dream. But her eyes opened and she looked around, there was no soft blue quilt on her bed, just a quilt that her grandmother had made when she was a kid.

She had left it at Jon's house on purpose and apparently before walking inside he had tossed it behind a brush, so no one would see him with it.

But now Lily was in her city, and yet it wasn't her city. So much had changed, it didn't feel at all like the city she had spent her youth in, and now she was feeling incredibly lonely and homesick.

Jack had given her a bit of cash and a one of those Credit Card things. So she got out of bed, realizing she had nothing downstairs to make into a breakfast and figured she would be able to find someplace in the city to eat, and hopefully close by. Until she figured out how much of Cardiff had changed and the not so wonderful places to be found in, she was not going far from the city centre without a chaperone.

The girl dressed; slipped on a pair of shoes, and made sure she had a sweater. It was chilly out, and she also did not want anything to be exposed. At the store the night before she had picked out a purse which she put the money, credit card, and cell phone into, and then she left the house.

Lily wound up finding a place right near those Water Towers, so she knew she was close to The Hub. She had always been a fast learner, and the night before while they ate Jack had finished explaining the change of the decimal system from the 70's, and she was now positive that she could make an exchange with the right amount of money.

She looked at the sign with the name of the place and realized the name was in Welsh and she couldn't pronounce it. Inside there were some tables along the wall and a counter, which two old men were sitting at, and two old women were sitting a table by the wall.

They all looked up as Lily walked in, as if a young girl in a place that seemed to usually be habited by older people was some strange thing. She smiled as best as she could and walked over and sat down at the counter.

"Ello love, what can I get you today?" the waitress startled Lily, but she smiled at her.

"A cup of tea please and some toast."

"Be right back with you." The woman smiled and walked into the back room.

"Excuse me, I've never seen you in here before darlin', what's your name?"

Lily turned to see the two old women looking at her, "Lily Ainsworth." She answered. It was safe to use her real name she decided, Cardiff was a big place…and if these women could have possibly known her family, they wouldn't think of her being related, at least she hoped not.

"Ainsworth…Ainsworth…I once knew an Ainsworth family. My best friend…Rose they called her, her last name was Ainsworth. But we lost contact during the War when I left the country with my family." the old woman said.

Lily's smile dropped, "What was her middle name?"

"Oh let me think." the woman looked to her friend then over to the old man, "James what was Rose Ainsworth's middle name?"

"You mean Rose Llewellyn? Gareth's wife?" the man asked.

The woman nodded, "Yeah."

Lily's face went white, "You remind me a bit like her, and you have the same eyes and nose. Course Rose was always told that she looked like her mum, she and her sister both. Of course Lily died when she was twenty. God rest her soul, Rose went last year. Lord knows after her sister died she was never the same again, those two were always close. But you look like Rose, same nose and all. Imagine that!" the old woman smiled as she took a sip of her tea and went back to talking to her friend.

Lily turned back to the counter and saw her tea and toast waiting for her. She put some sugar in and stirred the tea up. Just as she took a sip, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out and pressed the send button and slowly put it up to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Lily**, **it's Jack. You doing alright?" came the American's voice.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm at this restaurant across the street from those Water towers, drinking some tea and munching on toast," as she finished, Lily noticed her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Um…yeah…I just found out that Rose married and she died last year," she answered.

"And how did you find this out?" Jack inquired.

"A woman in this restaurant told me, and how many Rose Ainsworth's with the sister's name Lily, could there be?" she replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna come over, okay?" Jack said.

"Yeah, okay." Lily and Jack then said a goodbye and she hung up the phone.

She then put the phone away into her bag. A few minutes later, after Lily had been thinking about her family the bell on the door rang and Jack walked in.

Lily smiled at him, "Hello Jack."

He sat down next to her, "Good morning."

"What can I get you love?" the Waitress asked Jack.

"Nothing, thanks," Jack took his sunglasses off, "Did you sleep well?" he asked Lily.

"I was alright, I had a dream about yesterday…my yesterday, before I came here," she said.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked his voice laced with concern.

She nodded, "I'm fine I guess…it is to be expected right?"

"I guess so, just as long as the dreams don't take over. That's the key; you can't let them take over, because if you let it, it could get to the point where you're always sleeping, hoping to dream, and that can get unhealthy," he explained.

Lily was silent as she thought for a moment, "Yesterday, you said that you've watched Cardiff change, how so?" she asked a few minutes later.

"I've sort of suffered the same thing you have," he answered in a softer voice.

"Fell through the Rift?"

"You could say that."

"From what era?"

"Same as you?"

"Really?! Did you fight in the war?" Lily asked, excited now, knowing there was a reason for that connection she had been feeling to Jack.

"Yes I did, I was in the RAF," he smiled slightly.

"How old were you when you fell through?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Twenty two, that was back in the mid eighties, shame I missed the 70's though, they sound like a crazy time…the disco and all that." Jack grinned then looked down at his hands, he hated lying to her, but it was what he felt he could tell her for the time being.

They were silent for a few minutes, as Lily finished her tea she noticed a few times Jack looking at her, she didn't know why, but she didn't mind. Then the waitress came and handed her the bill, she looked at it and counted out the money.

"Then I tip her right?" Lily asked Jack.

He nodded, Lily set out some change and smiled at the Waitress who took the bill money and then scooped up her tip, "Thank you love."

"You're welcome," Lily smiled and stood up with Jack and they left.

"Do we have to go to the Hub?" she asked as they stood outside the door.

"No, we don't…where do you wanna go?" Jack replied.

Lily looked down at her hands, "I want to go to my church's cemetery, it's close by… I want to see if my family is there."

"Are you going to be okay if we do this?"

Lily nodded, "I think I can manage."

Jack gave in, "Okay, where is it?"

"Well it should be close by," Lily walked up the sidewalk and stopped as she looked down a street, "there it is," she said.

As they drew closer, Lily smiled slightly, "When we were kids, dad would take us to the Pier after church while mum went home to finish making Sunday roast, and he'd let us dip our toes in the water, and the fish would come up and bite our toes. It always made Rose and I giggle like silly school girls.

Jack smiled, "Were you and your sister close?"

"Yeah, we were."

The two were silent as they walked up a small set of stone steps into the graveyard, "I remember my gran was over by that tree over there," Lily said as she pointed to the back corner of the relatively small cemetery.

Lily walked over to the area and saw a stone in the middle that said 'AINSWORTH'.

She looked around and stepped over the small fence, she saw her Gran and Granddad's tombstone. Then she saw her mom and dad's, with their names, birth dates, and death dates on it. Then there was one that read

'Lily Abigail Ainsworth,

Our beautiful daughter,

Taken too soon from us.

Born 22, Jan, 1922

Died 3, July., 1941

RIP

"Jack they had a funeral for me," she called, her voice quivering. A moment later she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him then back to the tombstone, "This is mum and daddy," she said pointing to the stones.

She looked around, "Matthew isn't here, maybe he's still alive," she commented.

"Remember what I told you last night, it's not always a good idea."

Lily brushed a stray red strand of hair out of her face, "I know Jack, it's just nice to know that some part of my family is still out there," she commented.

"Oi, you two! Get out of there! There are fences around there for a reason!"

Jack and Lily stood up to see a man who had been helping a girl get an older man in a wheelchair into the graveyard.

Jack stepped out and then helped Lily, "Sorry, she just wanted to see her family…We figured that since she's related it wouldn't be a problem," Jack said.

The man came closer, followed by the man in the wheelchair, who was being pushed by the girl.

"My Grandad is the only one left from this family," the girl said.

Lily held her breath, "He looks like daddy," she whispered, looking directly at the man in the wheelchair.

"Um…distant family, sorry…what was your name?" Jack asked as he took Lily's hand and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze.

"Lily Ainsworth, this is my Grandad Matthew," she answered.

Lily felt a tear roll down her face, "So this is your great grandparents and great Aunt over here then?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah I was named for my Great Aunt Lily, as I'm sure you can see, she died in the forties," the woman replied.

"Yeah we did see that," Jack commented, he then looked at Matthew, Lily's baby brother, "I don't remember her very much though, I was about three when she died, but as I grew up I always saw pictures of her around the house, and my mother always cried around the third of July, but she and my sister Rose always told me stories," he said. Matthew then looked to Lily who was not looking her brother in the eyes, "You remind me of her, you said distantly related?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah…she was your mother's sister's daughter's great granddaughter.

"Jack can we go now?" Lily whispered.

"Sorry yeah, nice to meet you two," Jack said as he began to leave with his hand still in Lily's.

Sorry, didn't catch your names!" Matthew's granddaughter called.

"Jack and Lily," the Captain called back.

Then before the family could ask anymore questions, Jack and Lily rushed out of the graveyard.

"Are you okay?" Jack inquired a few minutes later as they walked up some streets. Lily was silent for a moment, she was turned away from Jack and tears were rolling down her face, slowly she shook her head.

Jack stopped and she turned to look at him, "I'm never going to get back to them…I know you told me yesterday, but I was hoping…I was trying to hold on to some piece of hope…but I'm really not ever going to see them again," she said.

Jack sighed and pulled her into a hug, Lily found it strangely comforting but Jack was her only source of comfort. After a few minutes she stopped doing something and they walked around for a bit in silence, but some time later one of them broke the silence and they began to talk about her life and a little about his. They kept on walking and by the late afternoon, Jack knew everything about Lily and she knew a fair bit about the Captain.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed the button of his communicator, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Suzie's voice asked.

"Um…near some Estate I think…I'm not sure," he answered.

"Oh lovely…are you with Lily? I went by the house earlier and I couldn't find her."

"Yeah, I've been with her all day."

"Alright…just checking, you coming back to the Hub soon?" Suzie asked next.

"Um yeah, Lily just wanted to get some food and then go by the library. So I'll take her to get the food and once she has eaten I'll drop her off at the library then come by the Hub," Jack explained.

Lily looked at Jack, hoping her face didn't show that she didn't want him to leave her.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Suzie ended the conversation.

"Are you okay with the plan?" Jack asked.

"I suppose so." she answered slowly.

"You can come back to the Hub with me if you want, you probably wouldn't be able to get a card anyways because you don't have the right identification yet, we need to set you up with a new one." Jack explained.

A look of relief spread across her face, "Alright thanks." she smiled.

Jack looked then turned down a street, "This should get us to a chip stand." he said.

She followed him and indeed a moment later they stumbled upon a stand that sold Chips and the like. The ordered the food and ate it as they walked back to the Hub.

"These are quite good." Lily said with a smile.

"They are good." Jack replied, grinning.

By the time they reached the Hub, the chips were gone. Lily had not realized how hungry she had been. They tossed the trash into the rubbish bin and Jack decided to show Lily a new wonder, the magical life in the ground…

**XX**

**A/N- So there is that chapter, quite long than I realized it was. The next chapter might take me a bit to get to, I had something started for the next chapter but I decided that I want to save what I have for chapter 6, for 7. So as of right now I'm not entirely sure as to what I'm doing, but I have a new beta IndeMaat who I hope will help me solve that problem. I also have my Titanic story I need to work on/finish and The Lost Daughter. So be on the look out for the updates on those stories, review, and just spread the love. Cups of tea to everyone who reviews! All my love, Beccs! ^_^**


	6. The Coffee Incident

Chapter 6

The Coffee Incident

Over the next two and a half weeks, Lily grew used to life in the twenty-first century, and to life involved with Torchwood.

She didn't do much with the institute, except when she was there; Ianto educated her when he had a free moment from making coffee, about all the different things. That day they planned on introducing her to the internet. She was nervous about it.

Although she was growing used to it, life did not prove any easier. She missed her family terribly and thought about them constantly. The last few nights now she had taken to crying herself to sleep. It was December, close to Christmas time. It was her favourite time of the year, and it had always been special to her and her family.

Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, and distant cousins always came in to visit. Any other time of the year, everyone was busy, but they always made time for the holiday and the family.

Ever morning since the Sixteenth, she went to the little café in the city centre for breakfast. Lily didn't like staying in the house much, because the other couple was constantly bickering, and they were always in the kitchen in the morning.

The people at the café quickly came to first name terms with Lily, and every morning they would ask the girl how she was and she would always respond with the casual yet cheerful, 'fine.'

Jack would come to get her once she had finished eating and they would walk around for an hour or two (much to the annoyance of his team), talking and exchanging stories.

The Captain quickly discovered he could tell Lily almost anything, he felt very comfortable around her. There were still many things that Lily didn't know about him, but for now she was completely contented with that, after all…he knew a lot about her, but not every thing.

That day started out the same, Lily awoke, showered, dressed in her usual dress, applied a little bit of makeup and once she was confident that her hair looked lovely and her makeup wasn't applied weird, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her new wool coat, and left for the café.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the eatery.

"Hiya Lily!" the woman behind the counter said.

"Hello Carys, how are you this morning?" Lily asked as she took her coat off and put it on the stool beside the one she was now situating herself on.

"Oh I'm lovely, as always darling. How are you today?" Carys asked.

Lily smiled, "Fine."

"So what can I get you this morning?" Carys asked.

"Can I have the usual cup of tea, beans on toast and some eggs please?" Lily replied.

"Of course, dear, coming right up!" Carys then disappeared into the kitchen.

While Lily waited she pulled out her cell phone and called Jack, "Good morning Miss Ainsworth," the Captain's voice said into her ear.

"I'm across the street," Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute. Do me a favor and order me a coffee, the coffee maker broke last night and I'm going into a caffeine withdrawal," Jack said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute," Lily was grinning by the time she was ending the call.

Carys raised an eyebrow as she set a cup of steaming hot tea down in front of Lily, "You and that Captain what's his name sure do seem to be getting serious," she said.

"What do you mean? We're just friends," Lily replied as she began to put some sugar in her tea.

"Well you two have been in here together every morning for two and a half weeks, and you are constantly smiling when he's around. You two just give me the couple vibe, with the way you behave around each other," Carys went on to explain.

Lily was silent for a moment as she thought about it, "I do care for Jack…he and the people he works with have taken wonderful care of me ever since I," she paused, "Became an orphan, and especially Jack. He's such a good friend and a very good listener," Lily finished explaining, some of the sparkle had left her eyes now.

"Oh I'm sorry love," Carys said.

"It's alright; anyways…could I also get a cup of coffee?" Lily asked.

"Course love," Carys then went in the back to get the coffee. Just as she was brining it out, Jack came in.

"Hi," Lily said the sparkle returning.

Hi Lily, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm alright…and you? I mean besides the fact that the coffee maker broke?" Lily answered with a laugh.

"Don't laugh! With my job, coffee is important!"

"That's true…it's not easy being Jack Harkness, right?"

"Right."

The two made brief eye contact and began to laugh, "Can I get you anything to eat love?" Carys asked Jack.

"Um…I'm fine with the coffee, thanks," he answered.

Carys smiled and then went to talk to some of the other customers.

"So how did the coffee maker break exactly?" Lily asked.

"You'll not believe this. I was in my office reading and I heard the tea kettle go off. So I went to get it and not paying attention I somehow got tangled in the cord and fell, bring the coffee maker down with me. The pot broke, spilling coffee all over and some things broke off the maker. I thought Ianto was going to cry when I told him," Jack finished explaining.

"Oh my goodness! Did you get burned by the coffee? Or cut by the glass?" Lily cried.

Jack laughed, "I was fine, thank you for your concern though."

Lily and Jack looked at each other, smiling for a moment. Then Lily looked down at her tea. She finished it off and then ate her food when it came out a moment later, making idle chatter with Jack. Once she was done eating and done with her second cup of tea she looked at Jack, "To the Hub?" she asked.

He nodded, "To the Hub."

Then Jack and Lily stood up, paid Carys and left the café…

**XX**

**A/N- Alright chapter is super short, and kind of the same stuff from the last chapter…at least I think so…I haven't fussed with this story in a while. I'm hoping to have some alien action in the next chapter…and then getting to some other stuff. Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming.**

**Also I want to apologize in advance if the story becomes less…I dunno what word I'm looking for but anyways, I've had what we'll call a falling out with the beta of this story…so long story short I'm out of a beta. I welcome on some help and if no one wants to step up to the bat then at least tell me what you like in the story, what should change and what you would like to see happen. I want to make this as easy a process for me and for you, my readers. I'd be happy to put something in the story…within reason of course ;)**

**What keep's me updating is the reviewers, so if you want more of the story then please review. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I've been busy with loads of stuff and I had two other holiday fanfics I wrote. Which if you haven't read them…go and check them out if you please? ******

**Hope to have the next chapter for this story up soon…and the next chapter of The Lost Daughter. Love you loads, Beccs! ^_^ **


	7. The Earthquake

Chapter 7

The Earthquake

The two walked in brief silence over to the Hub. Once inside, Lily felt that familiar overwhelming feeling whenever she went into the Torchwood base.

Lily looked up briefly to Myfanway; the pterodactyl as perched on top of the water tower. The dinosaur still gave her the creeps.

"Jack there has been a sighting," Tosh said aloud as the lift stopped.

"And what does the sighting say?" Jack asked.

Lily walked over to where Ianto was, "It's the internet today right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm not sure exactly why you need it...but Jack said he wants you to know all aspects of the twenty-first century and the internet is a major aspect of that," he explained with a smile.

Lily smiled back and then looked over to Jack as he was getting information on the sighting from Tosh and Suzie.

"Does the sighting say anything more...description wise? Other then just big and spiky?" Owen inquired, expectantly.

"Nope, sorry." Tosh said after a minute or two of searching the computer.

"Alright, let's go and check it out," Jack announced.

Tosh turned her computer screen off and grabbed her coat. Suzie and Owen threw on their coats and they all left.

Ianto then looked to Lily, "Shall we?" he asked

She smiled and they linked arms together as they headed for the cog door to go to Ianto's little tourist shop office.

XX

The Torchwood SUV came speeding out of the garage.

"Any kind of special weapons needed?" Owen asked.

"Not that I can tell," Tosh answered.

After a few minutes they pulled up to a large, barren field. But in the middle of the field as the creature. It was about the size of a child. Black as night but purple scales on it's head and on it's tale.

"Well there it is then," Suzie commented.

Jack parked the vehicle but left the engine running. They all climbed out, Jack was the only one with his weapon drawn. He signaled them to have their hands ready on the butt of their guns, but keep them out of sight.

"Hello?" Jack called out.

The creature looked up with curiosity at the team, "Can you understand us?" Suzie decided to ask.

Jack looked at her then back to the creature, who gave out a low soft growl.

"We're not here to hurt you. We just want to help," he answered it.

It growled again, Jack signaled the team to stop moving but he went on.

"The thing is, you've been upsetting the locals. They aren't sure what to make of you and we want to appease them by sending you home," Jack said.

The team could tell from that, the creature could understand; because the alien instantly became upset, it lifted it's large and very lethal looking tale and slammed it down onto the ground with a great force. The ground then shook violently.

The team all lost their balance and Jack fell onto the ground. His head hit a large rock and the last thing he saw before he died, was the creature smiling and then disappearing.

XX

Lily fell off of her chair as the earthquake rumbled across Cardiff. The wall opened a moment later and Ianto came rushing in.

"Lily are you alright?" he asked.

She grabbed hold of a shelf inside the desk and then Ianto grabbed her other hand to help her up, "I think so. What was that?" she inquired.

"Felt like an earthquake," Ianto said.

"What could have caused it?" Lily asked next.

"I've no idea."

Ianto grabbed Lily's phone from off of the counter and dialed Jack's number. There was no answer so her tried Suzie, a moment later she answered. They talked for a moment and then he hung up.

"Jack pissed of...erm, made the alien angry and then the thing caused the earthquake," he explained to the curious Lily.

"Did they catch it?" she asked.

"No, Suzie said it escaped," he answered.

Lily walked around the counter and looked out the door of the Tourist Shop, "That means it could still be out in the city," she murmured.

Lily glanced back at Ianto and they both shared a look of worry for the team and for the City...

XX


	8. Pulse

Chapter 8

Pulse

About twenty minutes later, as Ianto and Lily were cleaning up the Tourist Shoppe- the door opened, bringing Jack, Suzie, Tosh and Owen in.

"Are you two alright?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, a bit shaken up but were fine," Lily answered.

"Jack you should go sit down. You banged your head up pretty well," Owen said.

"Look I'm fine, alright? It hurts a little but other then that I really am fine," Jack answered the medic.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"I lost my balance during the Earth Quake and fell," Jack answered.

"You fell and hit your head on a large rock! You should have"

"Oh my goodness, does he have a concussion?" Lily asked.

Everyone looked at her, "My gran was a nurse during the First World War and I was training to help with the war effort, you know…because of Jonathan." A slight look of sadness passed across Lily's face.

"Well if you'd like I could pick up where the training left off in my free time," Owen said.

"That'd be really lovely. I did find it all rather fascinating," she replied.

Jack seemed to take this distraction and began to head for the Hub.

Though she showed no emotion while discussing her education with Owen, Lily did notice Jack leave.

Suzie then excused herself while she pulled out her phone and went outside.

"I'll go and make a fresh pot of coffee," Ianto suggested as he then walked up the hall to the Hub.

Lily then looked back at the computer, "These things are beyond me," she said with a point at it.

"Oh their not so hard once you've got it. I'd say it took me about a day or so to get a good hand at it," Tosh said.

Lily sighed, "Well Ianto mentioned getting me a laptop if I want. Then I can work at it more at home."

"Maybe, I mean…if he thinks you need one," Tosh said slowly.

"Oh well that's the thing, I think I might. He was telling me all of the uses for the internet, facebook and stuff…but he said I can look up recipes. Which is cheaper then going out and buying a recipe book," Lily explained.

"The internet is great for that, that's for sure," Tosh said.

"Excuse me," Owen said.

The girls watched as he then headed up the hall.

Then Suzie came back in, she looked like she had been crying, "Where's Owen?"

Lily and Tosh pointed up the hall and Suzie disappeared up it.

"That was weird," Tosh then said.

"I wonder what's wrong," Lily commented.

"You wanna know something odd?" Tosh asked, turning to Lily.

The girl shrugged, "Sure I suppose."

"When Jack fell and hurt his head, we looked him over and he had no pulse. There was a nasty gash on the back of his head, and then all of a sudden he was breathing again. Owen tried to bandage up his head but Jack wouldn't let him!" Tosh said.

"That's weird, about his head and all…but I mean…no pulse? I know you're the experts and all, but maybe you just didn't check it right?" Lily suggested.

"We checked and double checked! No pulse, Jack was dead," Tosh replied.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Lily inquired next.

"Well yeah! We told him and he brushed it off. Like he didn't want to talk about it," Tosh answered.

"Well maybe I should go and talk to him. He might tell me," Lily said slowly.

"I dunno," Tosh replied.

Lily smirked, closed the laptop and headed for Jack's office.

She was sure of herself and sure that he would tell her the truth. But just as he had done to the team, Jack brushed it off and said it was nothing.

By the time Lily had finished nagging about it; she was quite tired and wanted to leave the Hub.

"Would you mind taking me to the store? Suzie took me last week and now I've nothing at…" she paused, calling the house she lived in now home was still hard, "home that I can ear," she muttered.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," Jack said, glad for the subject to be changed.

With a flourish he threw on his coat and walked out of the office with her.

"Were going to Somerfield! Someone tell Suzie and Owen when they decide to stop mucking about in the supply closet," Jack said.

Lily's eyes went wide when he said that. They went to the Tourist Shop where she put on her coat and told Ianto where they were going.

From there Jack and Lily went on to the store…

**XX**

**A/N- Super short chapter….sorry…review please and I'll give you fresh baked cookies!!**

**Loves you!!! Beccs! ^_^**


	9. In Memoriam

Chapter 9

In Memoriam

"I'll push the cart," Jack offered.

Lily looked up from the advert for the sales, "I can do it. You look a bit out of place with the cart," she said, a smile tearing at the corner of her lips.

He shrugged and Lily began to push the cart. Standing in the store in her retro dress and heels, Lily looked like she just walked out of the forties, but of course…that was her aim, and she pulled it off or so Jack thought.

After awhile she was pushing the cart to the checkout.

"What's that?" she asked with curiosity at an advert on the side of the cash register.

"A dance is to be held. It's a charity event, theme is the forties," the woman behind the counter said as she rang up the different items.

"Oh that sounds so lovely!" Lily said with excitement.

Jack smirked.

"Tickets are on sale until the sixteenth."

Lily smiled wistfully as she pulled out her credit card to pay for the groceries.

A few minutes later, Jack and Lily were out in the cold night, pushing the cart to the SUV.

"You seemed quite excited about the dance," he commented.

Lily shrugged, "It's nice that their doing something for charity, and it's a forties themed. Yeah it does seem quite exciting," she said.

Jack was silent while he helped Lily put the bags in the back.

"Wait in the car a moment," he then said as he opened the door of the vehicle for her.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as she climbed in.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," he answered her, smiling.

She sighed but didn't protest. Jack gave his signature smile, closed the door and ran back into the store.

Lily thought for a moment as she waited for Jack. She smiled to herself as she sat back in the chair, a girlish grin of pure happiness on her face. The happiness she had when with Jack. It was then that she saw a black mass run through the parking lot.

The sun had set while they were in the store and the lamps in the parking lot were casting a greenish hue, so it was difficult for her to see what it was. Lily looked towards the store, Jack wasn't in sight and the mass was now disappearing behind the store. Then a thought struck her, the creature from earlier in the day. Before she knew what she was doing, Lily climbed out of the car, leaving the door slightly ajar and she ran after it.

"Hello?" she asked.

Behind the store it was dark with the exception of one lone lamp, but it was still hard to see anything and Lily suddenly became quite aware of her situation.

There was a rustle near a trash can that she could make out. It turned around, whatever it was. There was a soft padding of feet and it stopped. The light where it stood was just right. Lily had been right in thinking it could have been the creature, because it was.

Her hand went to her mouth; Lily had yet to grow used to aliens.

"Is Cardiff safe? I mean," she paused, "Are you the creature who caused the Earth Quake earlier today?" she asked next.

"I am…and I was threatened. I had no choice," it said.

Jack walked out to the car, a pleased smile on his face. But he lost the smile when he saw she was missing from the car.

"Lily?!" he shouted.

"Jack!" she suddenly cried.

Jack took off running, his gun drawn. A moment later he was behind the store and Lily was pulling something out of her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this was shot into my neck," she answered.

Jack glanced at the dart and then back to the creature, "What have you done to her?" he asked.

"A simple self defense trick," the creature answered.

"If you've hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what?" the creature challenged.

"Jack I feel a bit light headed," Lily suddenly said.

Jack then pulled the trigger, killing the creature.

Lily jumped at the gun shot.

He looked at her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked next.

"I saw the creature and I…I didn't think. I went after it. I was being dumb, but I just kept thinking about Cardiff and the Earth Quake and I wanted to see it for myself," she explained.

Jack couldn't help but pull her into an embrace, "Leave the aliens to me from now on, alright?" he said.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I will."

Jack then called Owen and told him where to come to get the alien and look Lily over. They waited maybe two minutes before Owen and Suzie came around to the back of the store.

"Suzie go and get the alien," Owen said as he went to look over Lily. He had his medical kit with him. Owen flashed a light in her eyes and did some other tests, "She seems to be fine Jack."

"Well I want you to analyze the dart and open up the alien, we don't need to take any chances," Jack said.

He nodded, and then Owen and Suzie carted the alien off.

Jack and Lily then walked back to the Range Rover.

"So what did you go back inside for?" she asked.

Jack climbed in the driver's seat and looked at her. He then pulled out something from his inside pocket and handed Lily a ticket to the dance, another ticket still in his hand.

"I thought you might want to go with me. You seemed so interested after all," he said.

Lily grinned with excitement, "Oh my goodness, do you mean it?!" she cried.

"Of course, it could be fun. Plus…you'll fit in the most…be the most authentic," Jack replied, smiling.

Lily looked at the ticket then back to Jack, "Thank you…this means so much to me."

"Come on; let's get your groceries home."

He started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot.

After helping Lily label all of her stuff and put the food away, Jack left for the Hub. Lily went up to her room, a yogurt in hand. She sighed happily as she put the ticket on her mirror. She looked at it for a moment; the dance was on the night of the twenty first, five days away. Lily then sat down on her bed to read.

The next day was Sunday, which meant Lily would go to church and then to the Hub. She dressed in her Sunday best and left her long red hair down. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mary was looking in the fridge.

"Lily did you label all of your things?" Mary asked.

Lily nodded, "Yeah so we wouldn't mix up our things."

"Oh…right, it's just…I think you put your name on our bottle of milk," Mary replied.

Lily looked, "No that's what I just bought last night.

"Are you sure? We go to Somerfield and get ours," Mary said slowly.

"Yeah and that's where Jack took me last night," Lily replied.

Mary shrugged, "Okay then."

Lily took her milk out and fixed some cereal, which she ate and then walked to church.

Lily tended to sit in the back of the church. There were many reasons for this. This had been her family's church, and many of her friends went to this church. This had been the place she first met Jonathan. There were a few older members, who attended the church, who had been in Cardiff since the twenty's…Lily feared someone might recognize her. Of course, they would probably just think it was some weird coincidence, but all the same, she didn't want more turmoil to endure then was absolutely necessary. The morning went by in a bit of a blur, the service went by and it wasn't until she was getting up that she noticed something.

Lily was trying to get out of the pew, but she slipped and dropped her bible, pens and paper falling out of it. She went to get it and then a young man bent down to help her father the pens.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm Matthew, and you're welcome."

"Ah that's my brother's..." Lily stopped as she saw a gold plate on the side of a pew.

'IN LOVING MEMORY OF LILY ABIGAL AINSWORTH.'

She felt the tears well in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and stood, "Excuse me, I have to go," she said.

Lily took her bible and pens and rushed out of the church. Once outside she let the tears flow freely. It was never going to become something she was used to, she was after all…legally dead, and it didn't matter if she had a form of id. She was dead.

She managed to bring her feet to the playground around back. She sat on the swing, her bible on the ground. Lily looked at her feet miserably. It was cold out but she couldn't be bothered. It was then that her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and answered once she saw it was Jack, "Hello?"

"Did church let out?" he inquired.

"Yeah I'm just…"

"Lily what's the matter?"

"It's nothing…I'm just gonna head home and lie down I think."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he pestered.

"Yes…I'm fine. Bye Jack," she then hung up, gathered her things and went home….

**XX**

**A/N- Alright, the next chapter is written up but I haven't typed it up yet. I will at some point…review and spread the love!**

***Gets the hot cookies out of the oven for the reviewers***

**Loves ya! Beccs! ^_^**


	10. The First Nightmare

Chapter 10

The First Nightmare

Gun shots rang all around. Lily seemed to be standing in the middle of a battlefield. She walked around; men were all around her, firing guns. Then there in the middle of the field was Jonathan. She watched with horror as he ran into the thick of the battle. Here she was, caught in the middle of it.

Bullets flew past her, but nothing hit her. Sulfur was falling everywhere, but nothing touched her skin. She then watched in even more horror as Jonathan was shot. His arm taking maybe twenty bullets, all at once. She cried out as he cried out. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Lily ran over to him, she wanted to help him…but couldn't. She began to cry out for help, but none came. She continued to cry until she felt her body shaking and a voice calling her name.

Lily sat up, her bedroom was dark but a figure was on her bed, "Lily!"

"Jack?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was having a dream…a nightmare and…" Lily began to cry harder.

Jack pulled her into his arms, "It's alright, and it was just a dream."

"And Jonathan was there! I saw him shot and then I called for help but none came…none ever came," she cried.

"Shh, it's alright. Jonathan didn't die, remember? He lost his arm, that's it," Jack soothed.

"But it seemed so real! It was real!"

"Lily, it was a dream…just a really horrible dream."

Lily stayed there in Jack's arms for a few minutes until the tears stopped.

"You alright now?" he asked after a moment.

Lily nodded, "Yeah…thanks."

"What was earlier about? You sounded upset on the phone," Jack asked next.

"There is a pew in my church…that was given in memory of me," she answered.

Jack nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry."

Lily took a tissue from her night table, "Yeah I'm fine now."

"You sure?" he pushed.

She nodded, "did it seem like Mary and her husband were home?"

"No their out, why?"

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make tea."

"Ah, and what's for tea?" he asked next, flirting just a bit.

"I dunno," she replied, standing up.

"Well let's go find out," he said, smiling.

Lily smiled, "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Oh how polite of you. I'd like that very much, thanks."

She burst out laughing, "Alright Captain…let's go."

They walked downstairs together and once in the kitchen, Jack sat down and Lily went to poke around in the fridge.

"Did you figure out anything about the alien from last night?" she asked.

"Nothing much, Owen and Suzie have been working on it all day. Their trying to figure out if anything lethal was in that dart. Have you felt sick or anything?" Jack answered.

"No…not really," Lily said.

"Well that's a good sign then," he said.

Lily shrugged, "How does Spaghetti Bolognaise sound?" she asked.

Jack smirked, "Don't worry about it Lily. I need to get back to the Hub anyway," he said.

Her shoulders and smile dropped at this, "You sure? I can make supper, you'd be welcome company."

"I have to take a rain check, I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack smiled and then turned and left the kitchen.

Lily watched him as he walked out of the house and drove off.

Jack's thoughts were a pile of millions of things. He hated doing what he just did, the hurt and confusion on Lily's face hurt him, but he was falling for her and it wasn't the best thing to be doing.

Lily was gorgeous, sweet, and smart…but she was still just a kid. She offered a good friendship and for whatever reason, Jack could tell her anything. Well almost anything…the immortality was his other reason for pulling away. People didn't tend to handle the news and he didn't know if Lily would handle it or not. Sure, over the last few weeks she had endured plenty of turmoil, and she still was. He was not, under any circumstances, going to make her endure more.

Lily walked slowly back into the kitchen. She would have been really pleased to cook for Jack, now she didn't have the patience, nor care for the idea very much. So she decided to make a simple little sandwich, a glass of milk and walked to the living room to see the evening news…

**XX**

**A/N- There, the next chapter is finished and I just need to type it up. I've had an interesting time writing chapter 12…it's got a bit of action. But coming up is what I know you all want…lol. The romance…so Anywhos….please review…and be sure to check out my new Doctor Who story (but you know me, Jack Harkness is in it), 'The Master's Return' It's the sequel to my story 'The Master's Daughter' so please check those out. **

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	11. 48 Hours

Chapter 11

48 Hours

"Jack I've analyzed the dart that Lily pulled out of her neck, and the creature. Tosh ran the information against our database and found a match," Owen said when Jack walked into the base a few minutes later.

"So what is it?"

"Computer says a Nidokrai. There isn't much information on it because Torchwood experienced it in the early days of the institute. Only details are that in danger it can either use it's tail as a self defense tool or shoot a dart which will release a poison into the person who was shot, causing them to suffer from nightmares which will start out as relatively mild to so real the person can become trapped in the dream world. If the dream involves anything to do with death, the person can suffer injuries and death in the dream, thus dying in the persons sleep," Tosh explained, reading most of it from the computer.

Jack's face went white, "How long will the poison be in the persons system?" he asked.

"It can be in there for up to forty-eight hours," she answered.

Jack turned around and ran out of the Hub.

Tosh, Suzie, and Owen didn't think twice but just ran after him. They all climbed into the SUV and Jack sped off into the night.

After the news was over, and Lily was finished with her supper, she put the kettle on, fixed a cup of tea and headed up to her room. As she reached her door, she heard Mary and her husband coming in the house, arguing as always. She closed the door and changed. Lily then climbed into the bed. She sat there for awhile, reading and sipping on her tea.

She was just turning off the lamp and settling into bed, when he door opened, bringing Jack and the team in.

"What in the world?!" she shouted.

"Lily!" Jack rushed over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine! What's going on?"

"You can't go to sleep…it's that dart you were shot with," Jack explained.

Lily's eyes went wide with alarm, "Wha…what?" she asked.

They sat there for several minutes, explaining their findings and then allowing it to sink in.

"So what are you going to do then?" Lily asked finally.

"Take you back to the Hub, load you up on Ianto's strongest coffee and monitor you. We have to try and keep you awake for as long as the poison is in your system," Owen explained.

"So you honestly think coffee is going to keep me awake for up to forty-eight hours?" she asked next.

"Oh not just coffee. We also have adrenaline shots and some other medications we can have you take which will help," Tosh answered.

"Oh joy," Lily replied.

"So get some clothes and whatever else you need," Jack said.

Lily grabbed her dressing gown, which she put on while still under the blankets. She then stood up and grabbed a dress to wear for tonight and some trousers and two blouses. She went into the bathroom and put on her dress, brushed her hair and put on her shoes. Then she went back to her bedroom where the team was waiting. She put on her heavy coat and they left…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so the last few chapters have been super short. But I promise chapter 12 is going to be longer. I've just kind of blocking at this point. So I'm gonna work on Chapter two of the other story for a bit today. But in the meantime I need to go clean up after my cats and make a place in the living room for my cat Samantha. She had kittens yesterday. So anyways, review please and I'll give you cookies!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	12. Late Nights And Coffee Breaks

Chapter 12

Late Nights and Coffee Breaks

Lily was silent in the car on the way to the Hub. Everyone was silent. It was quarter to eleven by the time they arrived at the Hub, and by eleven thirty, Lily was on her second cup of coffee when they decided to hook her up to some monitors and give her the first shot of adrenaline. At three they let Suzie and Ianto leave. Owen, Tosh, and Jack stayed in charge of monitoring her and keeping her wake.

"I'm sorry about all of this…you shouldn't have to stay awake on my account," she said.

Jack shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee, "I don't mind. I get to keep my company with a beautiful woman," he said.

Lily blushed and then yawned.

"Need some more coffee?" he asked, pointing at her mug.

"If I have another I'll need to use the loo," Lily answered.

Jack shrugged sheepishly, "Just let me know when you want another," he said.

Lily nodded but said nothing.

The night wore on; she was exhausted but forced herself to stay awake.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jack asked at quarter to six.

She looked up and then to her monitors, "Don't I need to stay connected to all of this tut?"

Jack looked at Owen, "No she's fine to go," he said.

They took everything off of her and then Lily grabbed her coat. Jack took her hand once they were on the lift. She was silent as they walked; sleep was pulling down on her eyes. She shook herself mentally and tried to focus on something else. Lily looked at her hand and studied how it fit into Jack's. It seemed like it was meant to be there. She then turned her attention to the Bay. It was still dark out, but the sun was bordering on the horizon.

"Jack, do you guys have any more bright ideas to keep me awake?" she asked finally.

"I know of a place where you can get espresso shots. That might do something for you," he answered.

"What's an espresso shot?" Lily inquired.

Jack looked at his watch, "You can try one…but they won't be open for awhile yet," he answered.

Lily walked over to the docks. She sat down on the cold ground and Jack joined her. They looked out at the murky bay. The Captain then looked at Lily as he thought of something to talk about. Her long red hair was pulled up into a bun that over the course of the night had become a bit messier. A few strands were hanging down and blowing about in the wind. She looked like an angel, no imperfections in her face.

"So, Lily Ainsworth…what is the thing that surprises you the most about two thousand and seven?" he asked.

She thought about it, clearly fighting sleep, "Most things really. The fashions and how girls will just walk around with everything hanging out. The piercings on some people is disgusting. Do you want me to go on?" she laughed.

"No, that's alright," Jack laughed too.

"Are Owen and Suzie…sleeping with each other?" Lily suddenly asked.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Talk about modesty issues," he answered.

She shrugged.

"I think they are, yeah," Jack said.

"Tis a shame, Tosh is carrying a torch for him," Lily replied.

"Did Tosh tell you this?"

"No…it's obvious though. But not to you all apparently, because your all thick."

"Well thanks for that," Jack said.

They were silent again and Lily moved closer to Jack, telling herself the cold was egging her on. He instantly put his arm around her and the cold that had been biting at her before disappeared. Something about their current situation was so bizarre and yet…right.

Lily had gone through so much the last few weeks, but this is where she wanted to be. She could see some sort of relationship with Jack…even if it had flaws, but who know how he felt towards her.

Then again…that was his arm wrapped around her.

Lily closed her eyes for a brief moment. Before her eyes she saw the Torchwood team standing in the City Centre. Except Suzie, and she saw instead another woman. Pretty face and black hair, looking lost. There in the middle of it all was Lily….looking terrified. Then gun shots rang, from out of no where. Jack ordered her out of the way and Lily fell to the ground.

"Lily!" someone shouted.

She felt her body shaking and then she opened her eyes, "Wh…what?" she asked softly.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "You fell asleep," he said.

"Have I died then?" Lily asked.

Jack had to smile, "No you haven't….thankfully."

"Time for that espresso then…and maybe some breakfast?" she then suggested.

Jack nodded, they stood up and went to the coffee shop (Ianto purchased his supplies here; Jack felt the need to inform Lily). The girl wound up ordering two of the shots, which may or may not have been a good idea. They then went to get some food and they ate in silence for the most part. But thanks to the shots, she was wide awake.

They decided on no coffee during breakfast, Lily was already shaking a little. Once they finished eating, they started back for the Hub.

"I want to get a tree for my room at the house," Lily said.

Jack looked up, "Alright…you'll need some ornaments and stuff," he said.

"Would it be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…absolutely, we could go look at stuff now…if you want," Jack answered.

"Oh lovely…"

So they turned and headed for a store that Jack knew of, for whatever reason.

She picked out some typical ornaments and got just a little too excited over the Wizard of Oz and Gone with The Wind ornaments she found. After they paid for everything they started for the house.

"We can get you a real tree or a fake one. What strikes you're fancy?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'd rather have a real tree," Lily answered with a yawn.

"That's probably for the best…the fake trees just aren't as nice," Jack said.

"Thank you," Lily said once they were in the house.

"What for?" he asked.

"For doing all of this for me. Keeping up with me so I don't fall asleep and die," she paused, "Now it's not everyday you get to say that!"

"Stop thanking me for this! It's our job, especially since you're in our care," Jack protested.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's just that…I've become so accustomed to most people in the twenty-first century being a little rude. Torchwood is the nicest lot here," she explained.

"We're not always this nice to visitors," Jack answered.

"I know…but you've been nice to me," she replied.

"That's because we like you," he flirted.

She smiled, "Well I like you too."

They smiled at each other for just a moment and then Lily quickly turned back to putting the purchases away.

"I hope you'll come over on Christmas Eve to help decorate," Lily then said.

"Yeah we can go out that morning if you'd like and get a tree," Jack replied.

She didn't respond Jack turned to look at Lily. She was standing up but not moving.

"Lily?"

There was no response. He walked over to her and found she had fallen asleep.

"Lily!" he shouted.

She let out a slight groan and then her legs began to buckle.

Jack reached out and grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Lily groaned again, but she stayed asleep. Jack shook her gently, but this time Lily let out a whimper, of fear and of sadness.

"Lily," Jack urged, shaking her even more now.

But Lily did not wake…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so I totally realize it's been aaaages since I updated this, and I don't blame you for hating me….**

**But anyways…this chapter is dedicated to Ellie, cause she's coming back from London…well she's probably already in London now…but anyways…**

**And special kudos to…my big brother of all people! He helped me a bit with this chapter! Cause I was writing it back during his spring break when we were coming back from visiting our dad. So without really knowing the full thing, I had to try and explain it to him, he got the gist of things…and he helped me with Jack and Lily's conversations….so yeah. Love you Andy!**

**Love you readers even more if you review!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	13. The Wonder's of Cole Porter

A/N- This story probably betrays my love of Cole Porter…seriously…

XX

Chapter 13

The Wonder of Cole Porter

His fingers went to Lily's neck and wrist to check her pulse. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. His hands dove into his pocket and called Owen, "Whad'ya want?" he muttered into the phone. Owen had passed out in Jack and Lily's absence.

"Owen she's just fallen asleep. We were doing fine…talking and then she passed out, still standing up. She won't wake up and her heart is beating very fast," Jack explained quickly.

Owen shot up off of the Conference table, "I'll be right over. You at her house?" he asked.

"Yeah…hurry up."

The call ended and Jack looked helplessly at Lily. He managed to pick her up and set her down gently on the bed. Jack went to the bathroom and retrieved a wet rag. Her sat down next to her on the bed, brushed her fringe out of her face and placed the rag to her forehead.

About five minutes later, Owen and Tosh rushed in. The doctor pulled out a mini flashlight. He checked her eyes, "Her pupils are equal and reactive. So she's still conscious. We just have to think of a way to connect with her. She needs to hear us in order to get out of it."

Jack thought for a moment, he could tell from the girl's expression she was having a nightmare, it was then that he thought of something. She had told him one of her favorite songs that she would sing to herself when she had a nightmare was 'You're the Top' by Cole Porter.

Jack leaned closer to Lily's ear, his team watching with curiosity, "At words poetic, I'm so pathetic  
That I always have found it best,  
Instead of getting 'em off my chest,  
To let 'em rest unexpressed,  
I hate parading my serenading  
As I'll probably miss a bar,  
But if this ditty is not so pretty  
At least it'll tell you  
How great you are," Jack pauserd, trying to remember the next part.

Tosh came over, she pushed Owen out of the way and began to sing, "You're the top!  
You're the Coliseum.  
You're the top!  
You're the Louver Museum.  
You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss  
You're a Bendel bonnet,  
A Shakespeare's sonnet,  
You're Mickey Mouse!" Tosh stopped and Owen check Lily's pulse.

"Keep going it's working."

Jack and Tosh sang together this time, "You're the Nile,  
You're the Tower of Pisa,  
You're the smile on the Mona Lisa  
I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop,  
But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!"

Lily's body then flung forward, she cried out and a purple gas came out of her mouth. She fell onto her back again and began to cry.

"Lily!" Jack shouted over her crying.

She looked at Jack and threw her arms around him, "Oh my Lord!" and she began to cry harder.

"It's okay," Jack soothed.

The girl clung to him as if she'd never let go.

XX

"It was horrible," Lily said softly about ten minutes later as Owen scanned her for any traces of the poison. "I saw myself die in several different ways," she shuddered.

"But you didn't die…you are here and alright," Jack said.

Lily looked at him and Tosh, "You two have nice voices."

Tosh blushed, "Don't flatter me…"

"Yeah it might go to her head," Owen said, but he was smiling.

Tosh shrugged.

"Good news! The poison is gone. It must have been that gas when you woke up," Owen said next.

Lily looked up at him, "Does this mean I can sleep now?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She sighed and at once began to nestle down into her bed.

Tosh stood up to leave, she picked up her bag and gave Lily a small wave. Owen packed up his kit and left too.

Jack was about to stand up and leave but Lily stopped him, "Stay with me…please."

He looked at her, she was exhausted but Jack knew the fear in her voice and he nodded, "Alright."

He sat back down, his back up against the head board. Lily moved in closer to the Captain and then she was out like a light. She was at peace sleeping and Jack had to smile. He closed his eyes and within minutes he had succumbed to sleep…

**XX**

**A/N- I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. It just seemed like a good place to end the chapter….so anyways, review and I'll try to work on the next chapter soon! Thanks!**

**Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. Special shout out to my big sister! She helped me with the medical jumbo cause she used to be an EMT…so yeah…Thanks Chris! Love you!**


	14. The Perfect Dress

Chapter 14

The Perfect Dress

Jack and Lily wound up sleeping through the rest of the day and all night. When she woke up the next morning and saw Jack beside her, her first instinct was to freak out, but then she thought better of it.

She lay in his arms and studied his faces. He had creases around his eyes, despite the fact that he still had so much youthfulness in other areas of his face. Lily couldn't help but wonder about the horror's he had seen in such a short amount of a life.

Jack's eyes then opened and he looked at Lily, "Feel better?"

She gave a small smile, "Much."

He smiled and slowly moved to get out of the bed. Jack glanced at his watch, "It would appear that we slept through the night."

Lily checked her alarm clock, "Yes we did…its Tuesday morning…"

Jack pulled out his cell phone to call and check in with the team.

Lily in the meantime got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush her hair out. When she came out about a minute later Jack was waiting patiently, "Are you going to be okay for a bit? I have to go to the Hub," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah of course…I was just gonna take a shower and go run some errands."

Jack nodded, "Alright well if you need anything just call."

Lily smiled, "I will."

Jack went to the door.

"Um…thanks again," Lily said before he left.

"Of course,' he winked at her as he then left the house.

Lily walked into the bathroom after that. She ran the hot water and climbed into the shower. The girl stood in the water for a moment, just letting her skin soak up the water. As she washed her hair Lily found herself saying a prayer of thanks. She had been spared from a horrible death and she was incredibly grateful.

Once she finished bathing, Lily dried out her hair and fixed up into a bun on top of her head. She dressed in some trousers and a blouse, slipped her feet into her favorite pair of heels and threw on her coat.

Lily went out to do some shopping. Suzie had told her of the Vintage Clothing store and she had been eager to go. Lily walked inside and began to look around. Her eyes fell on a black party dress; it was very similar to one she once had.

"Can I help you miss?" a clerk asked.

Lily looked at the older woman, "I'd like to try this on…if that's alright," she said.

"Oh of course," the woman smiled kindly and took the dress off of the rack. She led Lily to the dressing rooms and she went in to try on the dress.

Lily looked absolutely stunning in it. She breathed deeply in awe at her appearance. Quickly she changed back into her clothes and hung the dress on the hanger with gentle care.

"How did it fit?" the clerk asked as Lily walked out of the dressing room.

"Like a ream," Lily beamed, "I'd like to buy it."

As the woman run up the dress and the accessories Lily picked out, the girl couldn't help but pray for the dance to come sooner. She had fun imagining Jack's expression when he came to pick her up. After she paid for the dress, Lily did a bit of window shopping. She wanted to give each member of the team a gift for Christmas, but she wasn't sure what.

She thought sadly to her last Christmas, the Christmas of 1940.

Jonathan had always been easy to shop for. Lily could go in the store and have something within minutes, but Jack was more complex then Jonathan. Despite all the time they had spent together the last few weeks, Lily honestly didn't know what to buy for the Captain. In the meantime she decided to just go home, hang up her dress and clean up the house a bit.

**XX**

"You stayed the night with her?" Owen asked Jack.

He looked up from some papers on his desk, "Is it any of your business?" Jack asked, bored.

"Well she's my patient, so yeah. I need to know so I can warn her about Gonorrhea and all those other great STD's," Owen meant it as a joke but it wasn't funny.

"Not that it's any of your business Owen," Jack spat, "We did not have sex."

"You didn't have sex with whom?" Suzie asked, coming into the office to give Jack a case file.

"Lily! We did not have sex. After what happened yesterday she was terrified so I stayed with her. No sex involved, okay?" Jack was utterly exasperated with his entire team, who were all staring at him weird.

Suzie hit Owen on the arm as they left Jack's office, "Ow, what was that for?" he cried.

"Because you are the world's biggest idiot" she replied.

Jack sat back down at his desk and breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

"Coffee sir?"

Jack looked up to see Ianto who was holding out a steaming hot mug of coffee.

Jack took it gratefully, "Thanks."

Ianto stood there a moment, as if he was going to say something, but instead he looked like he thought better of it, and rushed out of the room.

Jack stared after the tea boy for a moment and then went back to getting some work done…

**XX**

**A/N- Once again…the chapter is short. I'm sorry these chapters keep turning out so short. Anyways…Saturday I'm going to my friend's house…and won't be back until Friday. My hope is that I will get The Master's Return updated, those chapters are finished I'm just waiting for them back from my beta…**

**Sorry it's taken long with that story. I'll try to get some stuff done on the next chapter of this soon…possibly I can get something done when I go to Rosa's. Not sure however…**

**Anyways…the response that has picked back up on this story as of late has been a bit overwhelming, and I'm really, really pleased to know that you all are enjoying the story. It means a lot to me when you review…**

**Oh…I'm getting new glasses! Yay!! *does a dance* I can not wait!!!**

**Anyways…please review and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	15. The Perfect Night

**A/N- Apparently it pays to be my friend, because my buddy Ellie got to read a snippet of this chapter this morning…**

**If any of ya'll are on Twitter you can follow me if you want ******** my SN is hushsoundislove**

**Enjoy the chapter ******

**Ps. if you want linkage to see the dress and jewelry I picked out online for Lily, message me and I'll e-mail you the links.**

**XX**

Chapter 15

The Perfect Night

Before she knew it, it was the night for the twenty first; the night of the dance. Lily fixed her hair up into a French twist on top of her head. Her pantyhose were absolutely straight and she stood in front of her mirror for a moment taking in her appearance.

The black dress went just past her knees. There was lace on the skirt and tiny sequins in various places that glinted in the light. On her right index finger was a silver ring. A purple rock was in the middle and around the band were smaller rocks, a pair of small pearl earrings in her ears. She slipped her feet into the black heels she had purchased, grabbed her wool coat our of the wardrobe and her clutch which held her cell phone, credit car, and ticket to the dance.

With this in tow she walked down the stairs to find Jack waiting. He was wearing his usual trousers, crisp blue shirt, and his heavy military jacket. He stood up, gaping at Lily as he did so.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"You look really beautiful," Jack greeted.

Lily looked down in an attempt to hide her red cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" he managed to ask next.

She nodded quickly, she slipped her coat on and they were out into the cold night.

The SUV was waiting; the engine was still running so the car was nice and warm when they climbed in.

"How was your day?" Jack asked.

Lily smiled, "It was nice…slept in and then went to get my hair and nails done."

"Well I must say the result is bloody fantastic," he smiled even wider.

"Stop it!" she complained between giggles.

Jack laughed but they were silent for the rest of the car ride.

The dance was being held in a ballroom of an old hotel that had survived the Cardiff Blitz. The exterior was beautiful. The ballroom was even lovelier. The old familiar tunes of Glen Miller met her ears, playing through some hidden sound system. They handed over their tickets and checked in their coats.

Lily looked around the room, a look of pure glees on her face, "Thank you for this," she sighed happily. "This means the world to me."

"Your welcome."

The first dance was announced soon enough and Jack took Lily to the dance floor. The scene of everyone in appropriate 1940's clothing doing these dances looked as if they had gone back in time. At least that's how Lily felt.

She felt at home, dancing the night way in the arms of Captain Jack.

XX

As the night wore on, a thought plagued Lily's mind. It had been there since her brush with death. Tonight it was even more prominent. As they slow danced to Judy Garland's pure innocent belting of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow', Lily's head was rested against his chest and she thought about placing her soft lips on his.

But fear and nerves held her back.

"Are you happy?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Lily's eyes met his and smiled, "I've never been happier."

"So if I kiss you right now…will your level of happiness stay, or will I manage to elevate it any?"

Lily was caught off guard by the question. They had stopped dancing, but no one noticed.

"I think…" she began, "If you kiss me…my happiness will definitely elevate.

Jack smirked, so Lily had been thinking the same as he had been…or at least wanted to just be kissed. He cupped her face gently and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Lily had kissed Jonathan before, but it had never felt like this. So much was evident in the kiss. If she had thought before that Jack didn't love her or at least feel something along those lines for her, she knew how he felt now.

Finally they broke away and Lily was left with a happy grin and wanting more. Jack gently brushed his lips across her forehead.

"What does this mean then?" she asked a few minutes later as they sat down.

Jack looked up from the glass of brandy he was about to finish off, "I don't know," he began slowly, "What do you want it to mean?"

Lily thought long and hard about this, "I…want to have something with you. Deeper and more personal then what we already have..."

Jack smiled, "Okay…I admit I want the same thing."

Lily smiled, "I'm glad…thank you."

He laughed, "No need to thank me."

It was then that his phone rang," Yeah?" he said into the speaker grille. He listened for a moment, sighed and then nodded, "Yeah I'll be there soon. I just have to drop Lily off at the house, see you in a bit," Jack hung up and looked at Lily, "I've got something at the Hub."

Quickly she stood up, "Of course, that's fine!"

"Are you sure? I'll understand if you're angry with me…" he asked.

Lily smiled, "It's your job, and Cardiff needs you."

The couple went to get their coats and headed out into the cold night. They walked to the SUV, climbed in, and he drove Lily home.

She stood in the doorway of the house and watched as Jack sped off into the night. She sighed happily and danced into the kitchen. Mary had been in the living room watching the telly, she had watched Lily come in with mild curiosity and only followed the girl into the kitchen once she heard Lily sing out 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' in perfect tune.

"Something good happen tonight?" Mary asked.

Lily twirled around from where she had been fixing some tea, "I've had a wonderful evening. How has yours been?" she was smiling widely.

"Alrigh' I suppose…just a quiet night in."

"Oh that sounds lovely, how is Henry?" Lily was pulling the honey out of a kitchen cabinet.

"He's out with the boys, so what's with the fancy wear?" Mary asked next.

"I was at a dance.

"Oh yeah, Christmas thing?"

"Well sort of…it was a 1940's themed Charity thing."

"That sounds…nice."

Lily grinned even wider, "It was."

She turned back to the stove and put the kettle on.

"Right…" Mary watched the girl a moment and then left the room.

Lily finished making the tea, once it had finished steeping she took it upstairs with her. She undressed and walked into the bathroom where she began to run hot water in the tub. Since coming to this century, Lily had grown quite partial to the shower but she decided tonight was a bath night. She climbed in the hot water and just soaked it up.

A perfect end to a perfect night…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay…happy? I hope you lot reading this are happy now….hehe.**

**So anyways…not gonna put much in my Authors Note cause I gotta clean up my room a bit and I'm watching the telly….**

**Haha this girl on Glee is singing I Kissed a Girl…it's entertaining…**

**So anyways, please review and I will update sooner. Love ya!!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	16. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 16

Christmas Shopping

The next day was Saturday, it was the twenty second. Jack was coming over on Monday, Christmas eve…they were planning to pick out a tree that morning and bring it to the house to decorate. She briefly wondered how the previous night's events would affect how they enjoyed Christmas.

It suddenly occurred to her that she still needed to buy a ham. So once she got dressed and fixed her hair, Lily headed to the grocery store.

The store was very busy for the Saturday before Christmas, but she managed to get a ham, potatoes, a mixture of vegetables, and some other stuff. Lily had a cart that she used to take her things home in, so she placed everything in that and began to head home.

As she walked a young man approached her, a shopping bag was around his wrist, "Hey Lily!" he said, smiling.

She looked a bit confused a moment.

"Matthew…from church," he supplied.

"Oh right! Yeah sorry, I'm a bit out of it today. I was up a bit late last night," she smiled, "How are you?"

Matthew smiled, "I'm alright…just picking up some things. Last minute gifts and stuff for the Christmas Eve service."

"Oh yeah…I'm looking forward to the service," Lily said.

"Excellent, good to know you'll be there," Matthew replied.

"Well my family and I always go to church on Christmas Eve," she explained.

"Oh will your family be there? I'd like to meet them."

"Well you'll have to go to the cemetery," she paused, "Their dead."

Matthew's face fell, "Oh Lily I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay," she cut him off; "I've learned to cope with it."

"So you'll be alone on Christmas?" Matthew asked next.

"No I think I'll be with some friends of mine. At least that's the plan for now…"

"Oh…right."

Without realizing it, Lily had stopped outside an antique store. There was an old pocket watch in the display window and it reminded her of one her dad used to have.

"Can you watch this stuff a moment? I think I'm gonna buy that watch."

Matthew looked at the pocket watch and nodded, "Yeah of course."

Lily walked inside, she talked to the clerk a moment, and then he was getting the watch. Lily paid for it and walked outside, "It's very pretty isn't it?"

Matthew nodded, "Is it a gift for someone?"

"Yes, my…friend. He likes old stuff like I do. So I think he'll enjoy it," Lily smiled as she put it into her purse.

They began to walk some more, talking a little on the way. It was mostly church related though. Matthew did quiz her a bit about herself. Finally they arrived at her house. Matthew helped her get her groceries put away and then he left. Lily sat down in the living room to watch a little telly until she fell asleep on the sofa.

A while passed and she awoke to her shoulder being gently pushed. Her eyes opened and Jack was sitting beside her, smiling down.

"Hiya," she murmured.

"I brought pizza," he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up to make room for Jack on the sofa.

"Quarter to seven," he answered.

Lily yawned, "I can't believe I slept so long," she paused, "I hope you like ham…I bought one for Christmas dinner."

"Oh you are going to cook for me?" Jack had a cheeky smile.

"Of course," she replied before standing up from the sofa and heading to the kitchen.

But before she could make it Jack came up behind her, "I have something for you," he said.

Lily turned and he pressed his lips to hers. It was brief but sweet. Lily pulled away, a smile on her face and then she continued on into the kitchen.

Jack smiled as he pulled a bottle of pop from the fridge and Lily began to get the plates out of the cabinets.

The couple sat down and began to enjoy the pizza.

"So is it going to be just us on Christmas?" Jack asked.

Lily nodded, "Mary is going with her husband to visit family in London. Their leaving tomorrow and will be gone for a few days," she explained.

"So we'll have the place to ourselves…no need to worry about being quiet," Jack winked at her.

Lily felt her stomach flip and her face turn as red as her hair. She had dated Jonathan for nearly three years. Often they would kiss for long periods of time, but she always managed to stop things before they went too far. But she did want to try it. Her body ached after dates with Jonathan and now her body ached for Jack. For his lips to be on her skin, for him to touch her in a way she had never been touched before…to feel _special_.

"Lily?" Jack's voice split through her fantasy and she shook her head, sending those thoughts away.

"Yes?" she asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"Would you like another slice of pizza?" Jack asked, completely exasperated.

"Oh sure," she answered, still a little dazed.

Jack pulled a piece of pizza from the pie and set it on to Lily's plate.

"I bought you a gift today," she said suddenly.

"Oh yeah…Christmas gift?" he asked.

She nodded as she took a bite of her pizza, "Yes."

"I was looking at a few things while I waited for the pizza tonight," he replied.

Lily smiled; the prospect of a gift was always exciting.

"Well I hope you like what I bought for you."

Jack smiled back, "I'm sure I will love it."

After they finished eating, the couple went into the living room. They sat on the sofa and talked. At one point however they were talking and then his lips were on hers. They really didn't know how this happened, but Lily was on her back and her arms around his neck. Jack was gentle and tender with her but just as his hand was slowly going for her trousers (and frankly Lilt was going to let him take her right there) they heard an awkward clearing of the throat.

Jack sat up off of Lily to see Mary and her husband with shopping bags in their hands.

Lily swung her legs over the side of the sofa and straightened her blouse and hair.

"I didn't know you two were a thing now…" Mary commented.

Jack and Lily didn't respond. He stood up and grabbed his coat. Lily followed him to the door.

"Would you like me to pick you up from church tomorrow?" Jack asked.

She shrugged, "I'll be fine…maybe tomorrow afternoon or something we could get something to eat. But I was hoping to decorate…" she explained.

"Alright yeah…I'll come over in the afternoon and help out a bit," he answered.

"Aright…see you tomorrow."

Jack gave Lily a brief kiss and then he left…

**XX**

**A/N- Sorry that took so long…between going to Chicago and everything…I've been a bit busy. But I wrote all that on the train back from Chicago. So yeah…I'm going to a friends tomorrow…so no idea when I'll update again. I'll try to work on The Master's Return today and get that sent off.**

**Please review, much love!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	17. Deck the Hall's

Chapter 17

Deck the Halls

After church the next day, Lily sat on the steps of the church and she talked with Matthew. They talked for an hour until finally Lily's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, a smile crossed her face upon seeing it was Jack calling.

"I'm about to leave the Hub and come over to the house." Jack replied.

Lily frowned, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Quarter to one," he answered.

"Well crap…okay give me a few minutes, but I'll meet you at the house." She replied.

"Okay bye."

Jack hung up and Lily did the same.

"Sorry…I've got to run. My friend is coming over to help me decorate the house." She said.

Matthew's face fell, "Will you two need any help?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No I doubt it…we're just putting up some garland and making a space for the Christmas tree."

"Oh right," Matthew sighed, "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily smiled, "Bye," and she began to walk off.

Matthew watched her until he couldn't see her any longer.

When Lily got home a few minutes later, she was pleased to see Mary and her husband had left for London. She put her coat upstairs and headed back for the kitchen. Lily began to make some sandwiches. By the time she was done cutting the crusts off, Jack arrived…carrying a large box with him.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"Christmas decorations I found stored away in the Hub," he replied.

Lily peaked in the box, "Thanks." She smiled.

Jack set the box down and grabbed a sandwich. He ate it in two bites.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked.

He nodded, "It's quite good for a sandwich."

Lily smiled, proud of herself and she sat down to eat her own sandwich.

"Did your mother make food this good?" Jack asked as he started on his second sandwich, taking his time eating this one.

Lily thought, "She used to tell me that when she first met daddy she couldn't cook to save her life…but when he proposed marriage she learned very quickly," Lily laughed, "Grandad said she couldn't marry him otherwise because if she couldn't cook then her husband wouldn't be well taken care of," she paused, "Her father and his father were best friends. They always looked out for each other's children.

Jack nodded in understanding, "How come your mother never learned to cook as a girl?"

"Well momma came from wealth…they had maid's and housekeepers…So did daddy's family for that matter. We actually were quite wealthy…but daddy wanted to earn his own money…build himself up without Granddad's help," Lily smiled, "It was better that way…because Grandad respected daddy a lot more for it…"

"Sounds like your father was a very smart man," Jack commented.

She nodded, "He was the smartest man I've ever known…it's a shame he's gone or our path's never crossed in the forties," her smile had dropped a bit, "You and daddy would have gotten along famously."

Jack noted the sadness, "Come on now!" he warned, "None of that!" He stood up, "Let's get to decorating."

Lily stood up as well; she smiled and put her plate in the sink.

Jack carried the box to the living room, "I have some more stuff in the truck…I'll just be a moment."

He ran out of the house.

Lily began to pull decorations out. She found a box of never used candles and the holders for the candles…they would look lovely in the windows downstairs.

Jack returned, "And I found this at a store today," he held up a Christmas CD, "Judy Garland…Frank Sinatra…mostly American's but you know still good stuff."

Lily smiled as she put the CD into the player, "Thanks Jack."

He smiled as he set a box down, "No problem.

They spent the rest of the day hooking up lights, hanging garland, and ending the evening with stringing popcorn and cranberries.

Jack left with the promise of bringing her paper the next morning so she could make angels and snowflakes for the windows.

He kissed her goodnight and then left for the Hub.

Slowly Lily walked back to the living room and she looked at their handiwork.

Lights were strung, a corner was empty waiting for a tree, stockings were hung, and it was beautiful. But…she felt a void. Lily turned the CD player up, curled up on the sofa and cried herself to sleep…

**XX**

**A/N-**

**See I just had to go and make everyone depressed!! :D**

**Do ya'll hang cranberries and popcorn on the trees over there? Where my dad lives…it's an old military base that was the most active in the forties. They have a house out there though where you can have a tour and see what a house would look like…and I've helped decorate for Christmas time…and we hung cranberries and popcorn on the tree. So if English/Welsh/whatever don't do it then oh well :P**

**We don't do it now…but I know back in the 40's that was a big thing…so anyways…..**

**Review and I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP! **

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	18. O Christmas Tree

A/N- I'm so very sorry for the delay in this chapter. After 'Children of Earth' I kind of lost my spark for Torchwood writing for awhile there. I've finished 'The Master's Return' tho I warn you the ending sucks (I was just so stressed out with Jack that I couldn't write a proper ending, and I was even more so stressed with Jack that I decided to say screw it and finish the story).

It's been kind of difficult writing this last chapter because Ianto was in this…and it broke my heart. But of course this is three years before Children of Earth even occurred.

Anyways…I also want to say that our story for Lily will soon be ending. I need to finally wrap this up…I have a sequel to 'The Lost Daughter' in the works and a story about Alice Carter in the works. I hope you all look into that. Anyways…on with chapter 18…

XX

Chapter 18

O Christmas Tree

When Lily woke up the next morning she had mixed feelings about the dat. On one hand she was excited to spend Christmas with Jack…and on the other hand…it was Christmas without mum and dad…no sister or baby brother.

She took a deep relaxing breath as she walked to the kitchen; there was nothing she could do about it now.

Lily fixed a cup of tea and then went to shower. Jack was going to be there soon.

After she showered she went to her wardrobe with the intent of wearing a pair of trousers and a sweater, but upon reaching the wardrobe she discovered that all of her trousers were in to be washed. The only other thing was a pair of jeans.

Slowly she pulled them up around her waist. Lily donned a tee shirt that had the Union Standard on is…and upon glancing at her appearance in the mirror she discovered that she felt different. Like the thread of her past she had been holding on to by wearing forties inspired dresses had been cut.

And it was then that she felt…a load lifted off of her chest…and like she had finally grown up. What was more…in these clothes she felt…._sexy_.

The jeans hugged her form and the tee shirt was slimming. Slowly she pulled on some heeled boots that she had just bought, brushed her hair out and put a hat on.

There was a knock on the door, she grabbed her coat and ran downstairs. Lily checked her makeup in the mirror and opened the door.

Matthew was on the other side, "Hey!" He greeted.

Lily's face almost fell, but she was quick to keep up her smile, "Hey…what's up?" She asked, looking behind Matthew to see if the SUV was on its way.

"I was just checking to see how the decorating went," he smiled, "I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd just drop in."

"Oh um…it went alright…I'm waiting for my ride to go get my tree." She smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you needed one…" He looked around for a vehicle, "I could always take you."

But it was then that the SUV sped up, Lily smiled as Jack came out of the vehicle.

"Never mind, Jack's here now."

Matthew looked as Jack came around and he almost faltered.

Jack offered a smile at Lily and Matthew.

"Morning Jack," Lily greeted before closing the front door and locking it.

Jack pecked Lily on the cheek and then glanced at Matthew. "Who's this?" He asked.

Lily smiled, "Oh right…Jack this is Matthew. Matthew this is Jack…my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew O'Hare." He greeted.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Right well I'll see you at church tonight Matthew…we better get going." Lily said next.

"Oh right…"

Lily and Jack watched as Matthew walked up the street.

"He seems nice." Jack commented.

Lily nodded, "Yeah he is."

The couple climbed into the SUV.

"Tell you what though…he didn't seem to keen when you introduced me as your boyfriend."

Lily looked at him, "Yeah you noticed that too?"

He nodded.

"Well he's just going to have to get over it…I'm quite happy thinks." She smiled.

Jack returned the smile.

Their conversation rolled along after that, discussions about Torchwood to Christmas. Finally though they arrived at the Christmas tree farm that was located outside the city, Lily hopped out of the vehicle and began to look at the different trees.

Eventually they decided on a tree which Jack paid for and then several men helped strap it to the roof of the SUV.

When they arrived back at Lily's house they struggled getting it off of the roof and an even greater struggle attempting to get it inside.

"We could call Ianto and Owen." Lily offered, holding up her mobile.

Jack looked at it hesitantly but then nodded.

She smiled and dialed Ianto's cell phone.

"Hello?" The tea boy greeted.

"Ianto its Lily could you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He asked next.

"Could you and Owen come over? Jack and I are trying to get my tree in the house and it's proving to be difficult." She explained.

There was a brief silence. "Yeah we'll be there soon."

"Thanks you're a life saver."

Ianto hung up and Lily smiled, "Their on the way."

Jack walked over to her and they leaned on the car together.

"So I was wondering if you'd mind me coming to Christmas Mass." He asked.

Lily smiled at him. "I'd love for you to come!"

"Think I'll be fine wearing this?" Jack looked down at his clothes and Lily inspected his outfit.

"You are covered in pine needles…so you might want to change your shirt…" she paused, "Yeah that outfit should be fine."

He smiled again and looked back to the tree. Jack had never been religious…even before his immortality. His want to attend church for the first time in…a good century and a half came down to such a human reaction. Someone was interested in Lily and he was going to make sure people knew that she was taken.

Five minutes passed and a twin to the SUV that Jack and Lily were currently leaning on pulled up. Ianto and Owen hopped out a moment later.

"Hiya!" Lily greeted with a warm smile.

"So what do we get out of setting up the tree?" Owen asked, but he was smiling.

"I was going to make tea and biscuits…and of course I'm cooking dinner tomorrow." Lily replied.

"We invited?" Owen asked next.

She nodded, "If you don't have plans then yes."

"Right well…we'll see. I'll have to move some things around if I do show up." He answered.

She smiled knowing Owen would come and looked at Ianto, "Your welcome too."

"Yeah I might…I have to take gifts to my sister and her kids in the morning, but I'll try to come for dinner." He smiled.

"Right let's get this tree in, shall we?" Jack asked.

Owen, Ianto, and Lily positioned themselves around the tree and together the four of them lifted it and carried it inside. After several minutes it was standing up straight in the tree stand.

Lily stepped back and smiled, "Oh it's beautiful!" She sighed happily, "Thank you."

"No problem." Ianto smiled back.

She then removed her hat and coat and went to the kitchen.

The men watched her in interest.

"Is she wearing…jeans?" Owen asked.

"And a tee shirt?" Ianto inquired.

Jack was silent a moment, "Yeah she is."

"Since when?" Owen asked next.

"Dunno." Jack removed his own coat and sat down on the sofa.

Owen and Ianto followed suit and about ten minutes later Lily came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea cups. There were bowls of sugar and milk, and cookies sitting on a plate.

The group all drank the tea while Ianto helped Lily decorate the Christmas tree.

Eventually though the men left, Jack would be picking Lily up in an hour and a half for the service. So she went to change and get ready…

**XX**

**A/N- Ah now that I've stayed up way later then I actually intended tonight I'm quite pleased I got this all typed up today. Alright so please review and all that fun stuff…**

**If you review I'll come make you tea and cookies! :D**

**So yeah…new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Hang tight people and much love to you!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	19. Christmas Mass

Chapter 19

Christmas Mass

Lily came down an hour later. Jack was due in thirty minutes yet. She looked at her appearance...her red hair was pulled up on top of her head.

She had on a black sweater dress that ended at her knees and she was wearing black heels. Lily put in a pair of earrings and took in her appearance once more. She looked lovely.

She headed for the kitchen and fixed a glass of water.

At quarter till, the ever punctual Jack knocked on the door. Lily grabbed her purse, coat, and bible and went to greet Jack.

He grinned, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Come on before we're late."

They walked to the SUV and a moment later they were driving to the church. When they arrived Jack stiffened a bit...he was nervous all of a sudden. Lily began to walk up the stairs and Jack went in behind her.

"Good evening Lily." One of the older women of the church whispered as they went inside the sanctuary.

She smiled in response and took her usual seat. Jack slid into the pew beside her and looked around the place. His eyes fell on the crucifix and he stared a moment...then he looked away in shame. He saw Lily kneeling and praying. When she blessed herself he had to look away again. Maybe God existed...maybe he didn't. But he had heard too many times in the past about darkness and nothing when you die.

Then again perhaps that was Hell. Alone in the dark for all eternity. He would never tell Lily about this...without her faith in the Christian religion she would be come so lost and scared, and worse off then she was when she first arrived in the 2006.

It wasn't fair how her life had turned. She was supposed to marry Jonathan. Raise teenagers of the sixties...see the end of the twentieth century and instead she was having to live the twenty first century. Live through the horrors and confusion of it all.

The service then began with a prayer and they sand a hymn. The service went on and ended about an hour and a half later. The congregation quietly exited the Sanctuary. Lily's hand met Jack's once outside of the church.

"Lily!" she Turned to see Mathew coming over. His face fell when he saw Jack...and Jack was really beginning to not like this guy.

"Hello Captain." Mathew greeted politely. He fixed his gaze on Lily, "I...I bought this for you. I saw it at a shop today and thought of you."

He handed her a small wrapped box.

Lily took it, "Oh right...thank you."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I'll open it in the morning. It was sort of a rule with my family."

Mathew was about to respond when a black SUV pulled up, "Jack there's been a murder. Suzie wants to try the glove out."

Jack closed his eyes, he was about to tell Owen to fuck off but he was still on the church property...and Lily was right there.

"Send the coordinates to the GPS in my car. I'll be there soon."

Owen nodded, "Okay, see ya."

And they sped off.

Jack looked to Lily apologetic, "I'm sorry about this. I better take you home."

She nodded, "It's not a problem Jack." Lily turned to Mathew, "I've gotta go. Thank you again for the gift."

He nodded, "Yeah...right. Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Mathew watched as they rushed off to the vehicle and then sped off.

"Did he say murder?" He asked out loud.

"Who?"

Mathew turned to see his mother, "A bloke who I guess works with Lily's friend."

"Oh. Come on love let's go home."

"Yes mum."

Jack and Lily arrived back at her house a few minutes later, "I'll try to get back tonight."

She kissed him on the cheek and climbed out of the vehicle, "It's alright. Don't worry if you can't get away."

Jack smiled, "I'll be here by morning to open gifts with you."

She laughed, "And eat the dinner I'm making."

Jack nodded, "Of course."

"See ya then."

"Bye."

Lily closed the door of the vehicle and watched him speed off. She slowly walked back inside and placed Mathew's gift under the tree...

**XX**

**A/N- Yes I realize it's really short. I'm sorry about that. And to people reading The Master's Return..I finished it back in June but my beta has never gotten back to me. So I'm just gonna post it at some point.**

**Please stick with me. I'm going to finish this before October is here if it kills me.**

**Please review. Love you loads, Beccs! ^_^**


	20. Forgotten

Chapter 20

Lily fixed herself a cup of tea then. If she knew Jack she knew he would try to be back that night.

She then grabbed his gift from upstairs and the wrapping paper she had bought and began to wrap it up. She stuck a label with Jack's name on it and then set it under the tree. After that she proceeded to wrap up Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Suzie's gifts. By the time she finished wrapping them all up she needed another cup of tea.

It was while she was in the kitchen fixing another cup that the doorbell rang. She set her mug down and went to answer, Jack was on the other side.

"I drove by and saw the lights were still on. It's the only reason why I stopped."

She smiled, "I was staying up for you."

Jack leaned in and kissed her gently before walking in the house.

She smiled as they parted and closed the door behind him.

"That's a nice little pile of gifts you have there," Jack pointed out.

Lily followed him into the living room, "Yep."

He smiled at her and pulled a wrapped up package from his coat pocket and placed it under the tree, "There you are."

She grinned.

Jack sat down on the sofa and she sat beside him, "I'm sorry about having to leave earlier."

"It's alright." She paused a moment, "So how did you like the church service?"

His smile fell a bit, "It was nice."

Lily was silent, "Was something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "No I've just never been much of a believer. Your faith through the last few weeks has amazed me to be completely honest."

"Oh..." Lily stood up just as the kettle was going off, "I better go get that.

Jack sighed as she walked into the kitchen. He sat there a moment and then decided to get up, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

She turned to him, "It's alright Jack. I never really pegged you as a believer. I'm glad though that you came to church with me tonight."

Lily stirred her cup gently and began to head towards the doorway. Jack looked up and saw a little green sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He looked back to Lily, took her cup of tea from her, set it down and kissed her.

Lily was caught a bit off guard by Jack's action but she remembered the mistletoe and began to kiss back. The kiss was much like the previous nights, passionate and a bit wild. She wanted him right then. They parted and when she spoke it was in a soft whisper, "Take me to bed."

Jack nodded, he kissed her briefly and then he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room.

XX

When she woke up the next morning Lily was smiling like crazy. She knew she was in Jack's arms and she could remember the previous night's events in detail. And now...it was Christmas morning. The best day of the year. They would wait for the team to arrive to open presents, but she needed to start cooking supper.

Slowly she managed to get out of the bed and go to her wardrobe to find something to wear. She wound up in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. As she was coming out of the bathroom with her red hair pulled high up on top of her head, Jack was stirring. He opened one eye and then the other, slowly he turned to look at Lily.

They smiled at each other.

"I was going to go make some breakfast and begin cooking the Ham." She told him.

Jack nodded, "Alright...do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all."

He sat up and slowly stood up, Lily blushed at the sight of him naked...despite what had occurred the previous night. Jack just smirked and went to the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she called through the door and then she left the bedroom.

Around four in the afternoon, the doorbell rang it was Tosh and Ianto. They both had wrapped up packages in their hands, "Happy Christmas Lily." They greeted.

She grinned, "Oh you didn't have to get me anything!" Lily began to fuss, taking the gifts and putting them under the tree.

"Of course we did."

The two followed her in and about ten minutes later Owen and a slightly flustered Suzie arrived. Suzie had a gift, Owen was empty handed except for a bottle of champagne and Lily didn't expect anything less.

He went to the fridge and popped it in, For supper."

"Right..." She went to check on the vegetables and mashed potatoes. The Ham was turning a healthy golden brown and within the hour everything was ready.

They sat down at the table in the dining room.

"Before we eat I have crackers." Tosh announced, pulling out a package.

"Oh Tosh...always good for traditions aren't you?" Owen fussed, but he had a small smile.

Tosh blushed and Suzie didn't look very happy.

They opened the package and proceeded to pass the crackers around. Jack sat beside Lily and helped her open the first one. It exploded with a small noise over the sound of Frank Sinatra singing Christmas tunes and Lily just laughed in delight. A small figure of Big Ben came out wrapped in a gold paper crown. Jack took the crown and began to unfold it and then he placed it on top of Lily's red hair.

She just smiled and watched with delight as everyone opened their crackers and placed the crowns on their heads. After much persuasion they managed to get Jack to put his on.

Then they ate dinner.

"This ham is really lovely Lily," Ianto said as he took a bite, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mum...I made the Ham with her recipe."

"You remember it?" Tosh asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

Lily nodded, "Every year my sister and I would help cook it."

"Well your mother certainly had a knack for good food." Suzie commented, she seemed to be in a bit of a better mood now.

"Thank you very much Suzie."

The women smiled at each other.

After they finished the pudding had to cool off a bit so they all went to the living room to open the gifts.

Everyone opened their gifts except Lily saved Jack's for last. But it just so happened that he saved her's for last.

So Lily took the paper off of her gift gently. She took out the velvet box and inside was a silver necklace, a diamond snowflake was the charm on it. She looked up at Jack with a small smile, "Jack it's beautiful."

He wanted to say something but the whole team was watching so he smiled instead, "I'm glad you like it."

She put the necklace around her neck and then handed Jack his gift. His was also in a gift box, but the box was a bit bigger. Inside was a antique pocket watch.

"My dad used to have one just like it...when I saw it at the store I knew I had to buy it for you."

Jack grinned, "It's from the forties."

She simply smiled.

"That's all of the gifts," Lily said finally, tearing her gaze away from Jack.

"I better head out. My sister had a gift for me that she refused to give me last night," Ianto said, standing up.

Lily stood up and hugged him, "Thank you so much for the coffee maker."

He laughed lightly as he returned the hug, "Your welcome."

Slowly the group left and Lily was alone with Jack. They curled up on the sofa together and fell asleep, totally happy.

Matthew's gift was still under the tree however. Not even touched...forgotten.

**XX**

**A/N-**

**Okay so I'm a total slacker. Just saying that right now. It's Monday afternoon and I have to start cooking dinner soon. **

**I've gotten slightly obsessed with Dollhouse so instead of writing this I've been watching that. But hey...I still have two more days to finish this story. I'm going to try and get it done within the next few chapters.**

**Please review...whoever reviews will go on my Christmas Card List. :D**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	21. Guilt

Chapter 21

Guilt

The next morning Jack had to leave early. He was needed at the Hub. So while Lily warmed up left over ham and cooked eggs, there was a knock at the door.

She went to answer and on the other side was Matthew.

"Oh hi!" She greeted, smiling.

He smiled back, "Hey."

Lily stepped to the side, "Please come in."

Matthew came in and followed Lily into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything? Tea or...?"

He shook his head in a negative response, "No that's fine. I am on my way to the church actually but I thought I'd stop in."

She smiled, "Right. Well please excuse me while I eat."

Matthew watched her as she put the hot food onto a plate and sat down opposite him at the kitchen table. He smiled when he saw her necklace as it caught the light, "I see you liked your gift."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What gift?"

"The necklace." He pointed at it.

Lily looked down at the diamond snowflake around her neck, "Well yes...anything Jack gives me I'll like...or love rather." She smiled.

Matthew's smile however fell, "Jack gave you that?"

Lily nodded, "Yes...why?"

He slowly stood up, "It's nothing...I better go."

Lily frowned, "Matthew is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah I've just gotta go. Bye Lily."

She watched as he left. She thought for a moment about what he said and then stood up and went into the living room. Lily bent down on the ground and found Matthew's abandoned gift behind the tree stand. She sat back on her feet and took the paper off of the gift. Inside was a black velvet box and inside was the diamond snowflake necklace. She sighed sadly...she loved Jack but felt bad for Matthew. Slowly Lily closed the lid on the necklace box and took it upstairs, hiding it in the back of her wardrobe. She went back downstairs to continue eating.

Once finished Lily grabbed her coat, gloves, and hat from the hall closet. She put them on and left the house, walking the short distance to the church. But she didn't go inside, instead she went to the cemetery.

Her parents graves were surrounded by dead grass. The ground was frozen but she sat down on it anyways. She sighed sadly, "Happy holidays mum and dad." She whispered.

It had been about two weeks since she had visited the graves and she felt guilty. Gently she pressed her fingers to her lips, and then pressed her fingers to her parents tombstones. Slowly Lily stood up and turned to see Matthew with his granddaughter coming into the cemetery.

The girl waved at Lily. She gave a small wave in return.

"Visiting the family for Boxing day?" Matthew asked pleasantly.

She nodded with a smile, "Yes...I meant to come by after Christmas Eve Mass but it was so dark."

"Oh do you attend this church?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes."

Matthew looked at the building, "It's where I was raised. My parents went here. It's a good church."

Lily gave a small smile.

"Your not here with your handsome friend." The younger girl...Lily's great niece pointed out.

"No he had to work."

"On Boxing Day?"

"He works for the government." Lily said slowly.

Her niece nodded slowly, "Right."

Lily paused, "I better be going. But..it was lovely seeing you again." She looked at her brother, "Take care of yourself."

He gave her an intrigued look that turned to a smile, "Alright I will."

Lily smiled and left the the graveyard. She didn't cry but she was a bit sad. Slowly she walked home.

**XX**

**A/N Okay this chapter was really short...and a sort of just filler. I needed to close up some loose ends because I think the next chapter will be when the sadness happens....and I'll end this with 23 chapters. I have till midnight to finish this story...which is why I'm not writing a long authors note and I'm going to go try and start chapter 22.**

**Oh also if any of you have twitter feel free to add me. Let me know your a reader and I will follow you too! I'll be posting story updates and stuff there. My username is hushsoundislove**

**Reviewers get cookies!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	22. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 22

Saying Goodbye

Over the next week Lily hardly saw Matthew. When she went to church he would go out a side door just so he didn't have to talk to her. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. Both Tosh and Suzie told her not to worry about it, because she knew Jack before she knew Matthew...it wasn't fair for him to make her feel bad because she was in a relationship with Jack.

So she finally did decide to get over it. If Matthew didn't want to be her friend then fine, she had friends within the staff members of Torchwood and she was fine with that.

New Years Eve rolled around and the weather report was calling for Snow. Lily was excited about this and thoughts of the snow she managed to get incredibly excited for 2008. Snow would be a fun way to ring in the new year she thought.

When Lily woke up in the arms of Jack on the eve of the new year she looked up to see Jack with a far away look on his face. His arm was wrapped around her tightly. She moved her head to rest on his chest, "Jack what are you thinking about?" She murmured.

"The day I became in charge of Torchwood."

"When was that?"

"Eight years ago tonight."

Lily looked up into his eyes, "Tell me about it."

He shrugged, "There really isn't anything to say. I went out into the field and when I came back...my team was dead. And there was my boss...watching the festivities on the television. He had killed them all...and then he gave me Torchwood and he killed himself."

"But...why? I'm not complaining but if he killed the others why didn't he kill you?" She asked.

Jack looked at her with a grim look on his face, "There is something I haven't told you about me. I should have done it awhile ago but...I was scared."

Lily pulled out of his embrace and sat up, covering her naked body with the blanket, "What is it?"

Jack sat up himself and looked down at his hands, "You'll never believe me."

Lily smacked him on the arm, "Jack I've witnessed enough in the last few weeks...things that I wouldn't have ever believed in a million years...there isn't a lot I won't believe."

He sighed, "Lily...I'm immortal."

She looked at him for a moment and burst out laughing, "Your joking right?!"

He frowned, "No I'm not joking!"

"That's just...insane though."

Jack stood up and began to put on his clothes, "What do you want me to prove it to you?"

Lily pushed her hair out of her face and frowned, "Fine...but let me get dressed first." She stood up from the bed and found her jeans and a sweater.

Jack took her downstairs and found a knife in the kitchen drawer. Lily sat down and watched him.

"Just...watch." Jack instructed her.

The next thing Lily knew he was cutting a deep gash on his arm.

"Jack what the!" She cried.

He finished cutting, his face screwed up in pain, "Lily just watch my arm."

She was going to go get something to apply pressure so the bleeding wouldn't get so bad, but then right before her eyes, his flesh started to repair it's self. The wound closed up a moment later and all that was left was blood that had dripped from a now missing wound. Her eyes went wide in shock and fear, "Oh my God."

"I tried to tell you."

Her hands covered her mouth, "Jack...that's...." Tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lily." He turned to the kitchen sink and ran water over the blood on his arm, then he threw the knife in the sink.

"Why didn't...." She was struggling to speak, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shrugged, "I couldn't find a way to tell you. Then you asked why I wasn't killed eight years ago...and that's why. Because he knew I couldn't be killed."

"But you could have told me!" She cried.

"There was never the perfect time! How do you suppose I work that into a conversation?" He shouted, "When we were shopping for a tree, 'Oh by the way Lily, I'm immortal!' Or I could have told you at the dance. There was never the time to tell you!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Don't shout at me. You could have sat down and told me. Don't give me that crap, because there were plenty of times when you could have just told me."

"Lily don't cry. I was always going to tell you. I just needed to find the right time to tell you."

"I...I have to go...I need to think." Lily then turned, she grabbed her coat from the hall closet and left.

Jack stood there a moment, as he began to clean up the blood from the floor the door opened again. It was Mary and her husband. They came into the kitchen, "Oh hiya Jack! Where is Lily?"

"She's...gone out." He muttered.

"Right...well we won't be here long. Just dropping stuff off before going to my brother's house for a party. So don't worry about us."

Jack just nodded, he finished cleaning up the mess then went to get his jacket and shoes from Lily's bedroom. He left Lily a note and then got in the SUV and drove back to the Hub.

–

Lily wondered for hours. When she finally did return home, the snow that had been called for was starting to fall, and fast. Her body was numb from the cold and she went to the kitchen to fix a pot of tea. Slowly she drank the first cup and then the second and the third. Allowing the heat to slowly warm up her body. She went upstairs to find the note Jack had left for her.

_'Lily I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me because I love you. Jack.'_

She sighed as she sat down on the bed and clutched the note to her. Slowly she reached for her phone and called Jack's number. It went straight to his voicemail, "Jack...I'm going to come over so we can talk."

She put the phone away in her pocket and then put her coat and gloves back on before going outside. Night had come fast and she was struggling to walk on the slick wet ground. Since it was so dark she didn't see the person walking behind her. And since it was dark the person following her didn't know who their prey was. But just was the water tower and crowd of people came into sight, Lily felt something cold pierce her back. She cried out but the cheers and music from the Millenium Centre didn't hear her. Lily fell back as the knife was pulled from her back and she hit the ground. Her attacker ran off, not even looking back.

Lily laid there on the cold ground for several minutes before she heard her named called out. Matthew came rushing to her side, "Lily?!" He cried, blood was seeping into the snow around her body.

She looked at him, "Matthew...." tears were leaking from her eyes, "Call...Jack."

He pulled her phone out of the pocket and tried calling Jack's number, there was no answer.

"Lily I'm going to call an ambulance."

She shook her head, "Matthew it's too late for that. I'm..." she closed her eyes then opened them again, "I'm going. Tell Jack..." She crying even harder now, "Tell Jack that I love him...and I forgive him."

Matthew seemed hesitant but he nodded.

"Thank you and..." she gasped in pain again, "I'm so sorry about...everything."

"Lily it's alright. It was never my place to get upset with you." He paused, "Did you see who did this?"

She shook her head and tried to speak but her eyes closed, they opened briefly again and then she closed them for a final time.

Matthew had silent tears streaming down his face as the Black SUV pulled up and Jack jumped out of the vehicle.

"Lily!" He cried, falling into the snow. He pushed Matthew out of the way and took her body into his arms.

She was lifeless, he had been too late.

And she wouldn't have even been out here if it hadn't been for the stupid fight they had, had earlier. They should have been in the Millenium Centre celebrating 2008...instead they had fought and when she came to see him she had been killed. Jack leaned down and brushed his lips against her cold lifeless ones.

Matthew watched as Jack cried into Lily's body. A moment or two passed and Jack looked to Matthew, "Did you....did you see who did this?"

Matthew shook his head numbly, "No...I got here after the person had run off. I am so sorry I couldn't...I couldn't do anything."

The next thing they knew another black SUV pulled up. Owen, Suzie, and Tosh came out of the vehicle.

"Suzie said there's been another-" Tosh trailed off at the sight of Lily's lifeless body in Jack's arms.

"Jack what happened?!" She cried, rushing to his side.

"I...someone murdered her." He murmured.

Owen came over to the body, "Oh my God...we, we should get her body out of here. Before anyone else notices and calls the cops."

Matthew looked up, "The cops need to investigate this!"

They all looked at him, "We're taking care of it..."

"Who are you then?!"

Jack was already picking up Lily's body to put her in the vehicle, "We're Torchwood. Now Go home Matthew...there is nothing you can do. If you call the Police, we'll deny it, and it's our word against yours." He turned and Owen had already opened the back of the SUV. Jack gently placed Lily's body in the back

Matthew watched with a heavy heart as the SUV's sped off into the night.

"But who would want to kill her?" Tosh asked as they walked in.

Ianto looked up, "Kill who?"

Everyone looked at him, Ianto and Lily had been pretty good friends in the short ammount of time they knew each other.

"Lily is dead." Jack said softly.

Ianto dropped the silver serving tray that he had been holding. Coffee mugs broke sending hot coffee all over the place.

Tosh rushed over to help clean up the mess.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Ianto asked gently.

"I mean someone took a knife and stabbed her in the back, just like that other body we found the other night."

"Oh my God." Ianto reached around for a chair and sunk down into it.

"Suzie help me get Lily out of the truck," Owen instructed as he brought a gurney up from the autopsy bay.

Suzie seemed a bit out of it so she didn't respond.

"Hello, Suzie?!" Owen snapped.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry."

Owen rolled his eyes, together they carried the cart out to the SUV. Jack went to his office and sat down sadly.

Tosh stood up as she threw the broken mugs into the trash. "This is horrible," She murmured.

Ianto looked at her then glanced over to where Jack was. He was crying silently.

A moment later the lift came down with Owen and Suzie, the guerny between them. Ianto and Tosh watched as they took Lily to the autopsy bay. Suzie came up the stairs she looked sick, "Do we want to...use the glove?"

Jack came out of his office and brushed a tear away, "Yeah...go get it."

Suzie went to her desk.

Jack slowly walked down the steps of the Autopsy Bay. Owen stood back and watched as Jack brushed Lily's hair out of her face. Suzie came down the steps next, Ianto had his stop watch and Tosh went to the computer station.

Suzie moved behind Lily. She lifted her head in one hand. Jack stood next to Lily's body and nodded at Suzie. She moved her gloved hand to the back of Lily's head. There was a moment or two and then Lily cried out.

She looked around and saw Jack, "What....what's happening?"

Jack took her hand, another tear was forming in his eye, "Lily look at me you need to calm down and look at me!"

She took a deep breath and looked at her, "Jack I was dead...how am I here?"

"Lily we have a device that brought you back and we don't have a lot of time. Did you see who..." He was struggling to speak, "Did you see who did this to you?"

She shook her head, a tear rolled down her cheek, "No...I never saw them. They got me from behind and..." she was crying herself now as the impact of the fact she was dead hit her, "I was already on the ground when they rushed off."

Jack sighed.

"We still have a few minutes or so." Tosh said softly from the computer.

Lily looked back at Jack, "I...I don't want to go back. It's not fair! I..." she was crying even harder now, "We didn't get enough time together."

"Lily I know."

Then she thought of something, "I was coming to say...I'm not mad at you. I love you...I understand why you couldn't tell me before."

Jack nodded, "It's alright. I love you too. I..." he glanced at Ianto, they didn't have that much time, "I'll always love you. I promise."

She smiled at him despite her tears.

Jack leaned down and they shared a kiss, and then Lily was gone. The connection died. Jack stepped back from her, "Put her in the morgue. Let me know when your done and you all can go."

He turned and left the morgue.

A while passed, Owen prepared her body and then she was placed in the white body bag. Suzie looked to Owen as Lily was strapped down onto the cart. Together they took her down to the morgue, they found a spot and closed it up.

"I'll uh...be right up." Suzie said to Owen.

He nodded slowly and went back upstairs.

Suzie stayed for a moment. She looked at the freezer a tear rolled down her cheek, a single tear, "I'm so sorry Lily. I didn't know it was you." Then she turned and ran back upstairs, brushing her tears away.

The End

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so I told my friend Ellie you all would be after me with pitchforks. Anyways...I've decided last minute to write a quick epilogue. Considering I have three hours to finish and post this story. So yeah. I hope you all aren't too terribly upset with me and how this story went. But this is actually something I had planned before I even wrote this story. Going all the way back to The Butterfly Has Flapped It's Wings (which God willing I'll finish posting this life time). I have always planned to kill off my female lead. But I've never had the heart to do it. When this story presented it's self to me I knew I had to do with this character. Trust me it was incredibly painful to write Lily's death scene. I STARTED CRYING! **

**But I made a vow to myself that I would do this with this story. Sadly it had to be done. Master's Return people? I am going to try and re-write the last chapter sometime within the next week or so. Please bear with me. **

**Please review and give me love...or hate. Whatever.**

**Much love to you all for sticking by me for these last 11 months.**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	23. Epilogue

_Two Months Later_

A day never went by without Jack thinking of the love that was snatched from him way too soon. But he had the mission to keep up. To keep doing what they do.

There were several more murders, the same way. A night soon after he met Gwen Cooper, he found Lily's murderer. She was right under his nose the entire time. Working beside him. Suzie Costello...his trusted second in command had killed Lily Abigail Ainsworth and countless others.

But Suzie killed herself after Jack found out. He was going to help her...even though the minute he found out she was Lily's killer he wanted to make her pay. But he knew it's not what Lily wanted.

Every choice he made each day he made trying to think of what Lily would want of him.

It wasn't always easy, but he did it. Living in a time period he didn't belong in, just like what Lily wanted.

XX


End file.
